The Mask's Her Aid, Alice's Masqerade Ball
by myblackrose
Summary: Bella is a normal girl who witnessed a murder. Edward is just a boy who's parents are gone. They meet at school, at first not getting along, then getting along, and then they hate each other? At Alice's birthday party, everything changes when they meet.
1. It's DeeDee, not BeeBee

****

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Twilight saga except for the tears shed and the laughs while reading them... Oh, and a lovely worn out set of them(: Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and any other of the characters I use belong to Stepheine Meyer. I do not own The Mask's Her Aid either. That's To Be Juliet's Secret property. And for use of any other songs, which is inevitable, I don't own them either._

A/N: Okay, now that the painfullest part of writing these stories is over, I have heartbreaking news! THERE IS A POSSIBLITY THAT ALL TIME LOW WILL BREAK UP! Just warning you. My best friend's little sister informed me yesterday, saying she wasn't sure yet. I cried, I will not lie. So please, if this news is true, don't forget to mourn the loss of a ledgend...

Okay, so onto the story, shall we?

**Chapter 1. Bella's Point of View**

I hopped into my beat-up truck after an endless day, ready to return home.

I hated school.

I turned on my engine, not jumping at the sound like I did for the year of owning it.

I turned my head around to back up, but out of the corner of my eye I seen to tall figures dashing toward my truck.

The door opened, and the figures proceded to crawl in.

"Did you seriously almost forget up, Bumble Bee?" the booming voice asked.

"Honestly, Bella. Forgetting your own bros now?" the calmer one asked.

I sighed, blushing slightly... I had forgotten them. School was tourcher though.

"I didn't _forget_... I just momentarly pushed your 7 year-old antics, "I tried, gesturing to the huge boy in my truck, pulling out of the damned school lot, "and your slightly calmer, more rational actions." I leaned my head towards the boy with the blond locks on his head.

"Sure sure, BeeBee..." Emmett said.

One of my eyebrows shot up, "BeeBee, Emmett?" I questioned.

"Yeah, BeeBee... Haven't you ever watched the Rugrats? Dill's mom is BeeBee," he explained. I rolled my eyes. Of course I watched the Rugrats! When I was eight...

I rolled my eyes at my insane brother.

"Umm... I'm fairly sure her name is _Dee_Dee," Jasper corrected him, stressing the first part of the name.

I laughed, "I second that."

"No it's not! It's BeeBee!" Emmett yelled, whining.

I groaned, this could only get worse. I turned my music up, letting Fall Out Boy drown the sounds of my childish brothers out. Don't get me wrong, I loved them and their oddness. Infact, I was normally like them, arguing about the name of a mother on a children's television show. I just was not in the mood today. School had been hell.

I pulled into our driveway, cutting the engine and not even waiting for my brothers.

I threw open the door and stormed upstairs, jumping onto my bed, and screaming into my pillow.

Then I realized I still had a shirt covered in red Kool-Aid on, so I pealed it off, grabbing a shirt and pulling it over my head, not even bothering to look at it. I grabbed my comfiest sweats, and put them on too.

Today, I had a bad day. It was like horrible to where I never wanted to go back, which I didn't anyway, but it wasn't my favorite day by any means.

I woke up and went to take a shower. Of course Emmett was in there. But what came as a shock to me was the fact that after I had stood there for three minutes, he was dashing out with a towel around him, going in his room. I opened my mouth to comment, but closed it again, figuring it wasn't even worth it.

I hopped in the shower, hopping the warm water would relax my muscles, but it was freezing! I washed as quickly as possible, and got out. I changed into a pair of jeans and my favorite white All Time Low T-Shirt. I dried my hair, but when I was done, it looked like crap. I messed with it for fifteen minutes before giving up and putting it in a ponytail. I ran downstairs, tripping and tumbling down the last five steps. I got up and put my Converse on, having a little trouble with the laces.

When I got to school, I ran into a boy with copper-colored hair and harsh emerald green eyes. It was really annoying. All I had done was run into the God! It wasn't a crime, for Pete's sake. At lunch, my brothers and my best friends who happened to be my brothers' girlfriend, both being sisters teased me about how I was going to fall in love with their cousin who moved in with them and then we would all be one big happy offical family. On my way over to our table, Lauren 'bumbed' into me, slipping my Kool-Aid all over my favorite shirt and made me drop my apple, bruising it. Later on, she decided to 'bumb' into me again and knock all my books out of my hands. The only bright side of day was me punching her face. At first I thought her lipstick had gotten on me, then I realized it was blood. I got a detention, but it was worth it.

I smiled at the memory. Hey, it was about time someone taught her a lesson. After all-

"Bella!" my two favorite female voices called. I smiled hearing the girls and dashed down to the living room. I decided I really need to just be with my friends after today, the always made everything better.

"Guess what?" Rose asked me from Emmett's side.

"Umm... The man of my dreams is waiting right outside?" I guessed. Then, just because I could and that's how I was growing up with Emmett and Jasper, I grinned widely, ran to the door, opened it, closed it, and came back in with a look of disappointment on my face. "Rosalie. You lied to me."

Everyone was quiet for a second, then I smiled and they cracked up laughing.

"I swear, Bella," Alice said through her laughter, "You get worse than Emmett everyday."

I shook my head, "I haven't reached that level of insanity yet. After all, he's the one who thought Dill's mom's name was BeeBee."

"It is!" Emmett yelled.

Rosalie slapped him on the back of his head, "No, dip shit, her name is DeeDee. Look, me and Alice will show you." The girls got up, went to our computer, typed in a few things, and then called Emmett over. When he was running over, he looked like a little kid who finally got to see his Christmas presents. After looking at the screen, he turned around and looked like he just got socks and underwear.

I smirked at my little comparison. Maybe I was becoming as insane as my bear of a brother. I thought about it, no, not yet anyway...

We all talked for a little bit and then this happened:

"Oh!" Alice squeaked, scaring all of us.

"Jeez, Pixie, what is it?" Emmett asked.

"I totally forgot! I finally figured out what I'm going to do for my birthday this weekend!" she announced.

_Please be a simple sleepover, please be a sleepover, please just a sleepover, just a-_

"A masquarde ball!" she squeeled. Damn it.

I groaned, "Alice, really?"

She nodded her head excitedly, and then it turned into a look of evil, "And you are going to dress in the dress I have gotten for you. You will let me and Rose do you make up and hair. You will wear high heels. You will dance with boys you don't know-"

"Not my little sister!" Jasper and Emmett said at the same time. Bless them!

"Oh shut up or my and Rose will abandon you for the whole night and let you deal with those sluts," she threatened. My dipwad brothers shut up. Screw them.

"Alice, I-" I started to protest.

"And you will have fun. Please, Bella! It's my birthday and-"

"Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you can-"

"And all I want is for my best friend to have fun and find a guy! Bella, please!" Alice said, pouting. Oh no, the pout. Her bottom lip slipped out, trembling, and her eyes got huge, tears welling up.

Resist the- "Fine!" Crap.

Alice jumped up and landed ontop if me, "Thank you, Bells!" she exclaimed squeezing me.

I sighed, "Yeah, whatever. But if I break my ankle you're paying the bill."

* * *

When the girls left, I headed upstairs and went to sleep, not even bothering to change.

The dream I had that night scared me. I hadn't had it in a while.

_My mom and I were walking down the streets of Seattle to our hotel. I just had my dance recital and we decided to stay so we could shop tomorrow. I didn't like shopping all that well, but I loved my mom and she loved shopping. Besides, she let me get whatever I wanted._

_My mom was telling me how good I did up on stage as we walked into our hotel room. I pushed the door behind me, but never heard it click. I turned around and screamed._

_My mom looked at me and then ran infront of me, just as the man with the long, blonde hair that was in a ponytail shot at me._

_The man ran out of the room, and left me with my mom laying in front of me, bleeding._

_I started bawling and called my dad. I told him what had just happened and he said to hang on and that he was going to call 911._

_It was too late when they got there, though. She was gone. The police looked for the man, and instead of finding him dead from overdosing like they should have, he came back in the room. The rest of my family was there, plus my sisters and best friends, Rosalie and Alice. He shot them too._

I woke up in a cold sweat. Just a dream. I took deep breaths and finally managed to calm down and breath properly.

That was too vivid. When ever I had it, it was too vivid. I hated it. I hadn't had it in two years though. I mean, I wasn't by any means over my mom dying, but I was able to live a normal life. The memories still scared me, I still knew it was my fault, but nothing I did could change it. When it first started, the dreams, I just wanted it to all go away. I had heard how a fourteen year-old tied a rope around her neck, turned on her ceiling fan, and hung herself from it. That's when I first learned about suicide. I concidered trying it, but then I overheard people saying how selfish it was. They said 'How could someone do that? Leave their friends and family behind to mourn, not caring that it hurt them.' I realized I couldn't hurt my family anymore, so I stopped thinking about it.

After three month of it, my dad sent me to a therapist. She helped me a lot. Occsionaly I would run into her around town nowadays. I'd always smile and give her a hug everytime I saw her. She'd ask me how I was doing, if anything had come back, how school was. If I'd had the dream recently, if anything changed in it, we would go back to her place and talk about it. I normally had the dream when I was under a lot of pressure or afraid. She would have me talk about it and it would help. That night when I slept, the dream didn't come back.

I sighed, looking at my clock. It was 6:16. There wasn't anyway I could get back to sleep now. I decided to get up and take a shower.

This time, the water was warm, which I was pleased about. I let the water run over my muscles, but finally got out. I smirked, haha Jasper and Em. I walked back to my room quietly. I figured today would be a decent day, and for some reason, I wanted to look good. Maybe I would run into that Adonis I had yesterday, except not literally this time.

I questioned myself. I had only run into the boy, and I'm sure every other girl he met hung off him. I decided not even to think about him. His face was always in the back of my mind though.

I finally found a satisfying outfit. I slipped on a pair of plain light-wash skinny jeans over my butt. I put on a back wifebeater and a green, black, and white plaid button-up. I rolled the cuffs up and pushed the sleeves up just below my elbow. I left it unbuttoned. I actually had time to do my hair, so I straightened it flat and put in a plain white headband to hold back my bangs. I put on a little mascara too.

I looked at the clock, and it was now nearing time to go. I started out of my bedroom, but decided I'd change it up instead of always wearing my black Converse hightops. I dug through my closest and grabbed out my green ones, shoving them on my feet.

I had a slight bounce in my walk today, and my brothers noticed.

"Hmm, someone's having a good day," Jasper commented with a mouthful.

I just smiled at him, grabbing an apple.

Emmett came downstairs, "Belsy Boo actually got dressed today!"

I laughed, "Hey, you can only wear jeans and a T-shirt so long before it gets boring."

We all headed to Emmett's Jeep, just laughing and having a good time.

We managed to get to the school in no time at all. Alice and Rosalie were already there and came running over, saying hello and giving their other half a chaste kiss. I smiled, they were all so sweet and perfect together.

That's when I noticed someone else was standing in our little group. It was that copperhead Adonis I ran into yesterday. I caught him looking me up and down. I stared at him, smirking, and caught his eye before he looked away.

"Hey," Emmett said, "Who's that checking out Bellie?"

Alice laughed, "My cousin. Everyone, this is Edward. He started yesterday, but was too chicken to meet you guys. Edward, everyone." Rosalie rolled her eyes at her sister and introduced us one by one.

"And this is Bella," she said, lastly.

"Hello, Bella. I think I remember running into you yesterday," he said. I blushed. Okay, maybe I deserved that for making him embarrassed with me catching him staring.

Alice giggled, "She's the cute brunette you were talking about? You know, actually I should have figured. Bella is a klutz, there's a good chance you'll run into her a lot more."

Everyone turned to Emmett when he laughed, "Oh, BeeBee, you ran into Eddie? Classic Bella."

I stuck my tongue out at my oaf of a brother, "Haha, I thought 'Make-fun-of-Bella-day' was yesterday?"

Jasper smirked, "Well today is make fun of Bella _and _Edward day!"

Edward knitted his eyebrows together.

"Get used to it," I told him, "This is what happens when you're single in our group. I'll probably get teased for the rest of my life. I don't know why they'd tease you though," I said the last sentence more to myself.

"Because we caught him checking out Bellie Boop!" Emmett said, making both of us blush. Everyone laughed, but Emmett then became serious, "Don't think of making a move on her though or I will personally come over to your house, because I know where you live, and rip your throat out."

Edward's eyes widened.

"See, guys! That," I said waving my hand in Emmett's direction, "is why I can't get a date." The bell rang, so we headed to class.

Edward followed me, apperantly his locker was right next to mine, "Was he serious about ripping my throat out?" he asked, still slightly shaken.

I laughed, "No. He might beat you up a little though," I mused. My brothers teased me about not having a boyfriend, but everytime someone asked me out, one of them alway managed to come up behind me and scare them off.

Edward grimaced, "What's your first class?" he asked.

I pulled my head out of my locker, dropping the book in my arms and groaning, "History."

He smiled, "I'll walk with you. I have that class now too." I smiled back at him. Maybe he wasn't as mean as his eyes said he was yesterday.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? I'm deleteing my two other unfinished stories. Well actually, I'm going to post another chapter of the one I'm currently working on & then let the, oh, I'd say three readers, know I'm discontinuing.**

**So, review! Let me know if you like it? Hate it? One little word and I'll be satisfied. Whether it's 'Awesome' or 'Ehh' or 'Sucks' or something along the lines of 'Go shoot yourself' I'll be happy(:**

**Make my day by clicking this magical button!(:**

**\/**


	2. Ice Cream and Masks

****

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Twilight saga except for the tears shed and the laughs while reading them... Oh, and a lovely worn out set of them(: Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and any other of the characters I use belong to Stepheine Meyer. I do not own The Mask's Her Aid either. That's To Be Juliet's Secret property. And for use of any other songs, which is inevitable, I don't own them either._

A/N: I would concider 3 reviews, comment on a message, and 22 hits (I think...) good for the first chapter, wouldn't you? I have decided to spoil you with another chapter(: Just a warning, I haven't gotten out of the house much, so this chapter may be a little all over the place & random!

Thanks to: sprinter1, marissa-isabelle-cullen, & abcdElla for the reviews. Also to Cookies n' Cream725 for the little review/threat in the message. The threat? If I didn't continue this story she was going to make me listen to Justin Bieber on full blast. *grimace*

Enjoy my four faithful readers!(:

Oh, and Happy Joe's is yummy. Uh, you'll figure it out. Just read!

* * *

**Chapter 2. BPOV**

I was in Emmett's Jeep, headed for Happy Joe's to grab some ice cream like we always did on Fridays. I was staring out the window, lost in my thoughts.

I was thinking about Edward. He was just so... so... Ugh! All I had to say was I hated him! I knew first impressions were true!

Huh? You're saying? I thought you said he was nice? Ha, well I was wrong. He walked me to class and we talked a bit, so yes, I thought he wasn't as bad as I thought.

Guess what? I caught him making out with five different girls. FIVE! He was such a pig! I knew I couldn't stand him.

I was walking out of the school, heading to Em's Jeep, when he grabbed my wrist...

_"Hey, Bella," Edward said._

_I rolled my eyes, "Go away, Edward."_

_He knitted his eyebrows together, his eyes looked genuinly hurt, "What?"_

_"You heard me. Go. Away." I turned on my heel and walked away. Edward kept following me though._

_"Why? What did I do?" he asked._

_I rolled my eyes and turned around. He skidded to a stop after seeing the hatred I'm sure was present in my eyes._

_"You are an arrogant, obnoixious, pig-headed, lust-filled sorry excuse for a boy. Five girls? Really? I mean, I thought you weren't that bad. But damn! Five girls, and you checked me out too. Well news flash, Edward! I'm not going to be one of your little sluts. I like a guys who actually cares. I'm not going to put up with your crap, so don't even try!" With that I turned on my heel, once more, and left Edward standing there, his jaw gapping, and the rest of the junior and senior class, their faces similar, but less hurt._

I kind of felt guilty, but I pushed it aside. I hated players, and so did my brothers. Why? I got my heartbroken by one and much more taken from me too...

"Bellie! We're here!" Emmett said.

I hopped out of the huge Jeep and walked to the door. I seen Alice, Rose, and a copper head already seated.

"Shit!" I mumbled.

Emmett and Jasper turned around, "What?" Jazz asked.

I sighed. Better now than never. I told them everything; how I actually thought he was nice, how he walked me to class, then how he made out with 5 girls and me flipping out on him.

When I was done, they started laughing. I was slightly annoyed.

"That's my sister! We raised you right!" Emmett said when they cooled down.

I grinned. I loved my brothers!

"Hells yeah!" Jasper agreed, "And don't worry. Emmy and I will be having a little talk with him..."

I grinned evil, laced my arms through theirs, and bounced inside.

"Howdy people!" I said as I slid in the booth next to my girlies. I didn't even look at Edward, but I felt him staring at me.

Alice and Rosalie grinned back.

The waistress came over with five waffle cones. She knew what we liked. She saw someone new and was slightly startled.

"Huh, who's the new kid, Bella?" Jessa asked me.

I glared at Edward, "Don't know. Some hobo we found on the side of the road."

Everyone laughed, but Alice spoke, "Actually he's our jackass of a cousin, Edward."

She laughed and asked him what he wanted. He didn't get anything. I probably wouldn't either if I was him.

I was curious as to why Alice called him a donkey's behind though.

"I have to pee," I anounced. Everyone knew I wasn't very blunt and didn't get embarrassed my little things like that. Alice and Rosalie got up with me, leaving just the boys at the table.

"So, Edward..." I heard Jasper start as we left. I smirked to myself. Aw, this outta be good!

"You didn't really have to pee, did you?" my favorite little mind reading pixie asked.

I smiled, "Nope!" I said honestly, popping the 'p', "Why did you call Penny Head a jackass?"

Rose and Alice looked at each other, rolled their eyes, and put their hands on their hips, "Do you really need to know?" they asked at the same time. I hated it when they said that.

"Uhh... Kinda!"

"He told us about you freaking out on him. You are offically my best friend!" Alice said, practically jumping me.

I laughed and pulled her off of my after I hugged her pack.

As soon as she was off me, my little blonde friend was on me, "I love you, Bella!"

We all giggled together.

"He got his ass handed to him! And he needed it! He was never like this before..." Alice said.

I knitted my eyebrows together, "What?"

Rose smiled sadly, "Well, when he lived in Seattle, he was always quiet and reserved. Now he's like... An asshole and a player."

"And no matter who you are, family or a hobo, five girls in the same day is not going to be cool with us," Alice finished for her.

I was still confused, "Wait. Then why did you bring him here?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Because we knew Emmett and Jasper were going to be pissed. Duh!"

I smiled, "You guys are the best!" This time, I was the one who attacked them. We hugged and laughed, and then went back out to the table.

Emmett and Jasper were sitting there, their arms crossed looking smug. Edward however... Well I'm pretty sure he wet his pants.

I put my hand over my mouth, trying not laugh as I slid into the booth after Alice and Rose.

We enjoyed the rest of our time there... Except Edward.

We were walking out of the pizza/ice cream parlor when Alice made some wierd noice that was a cross between a squeal and a scream.

"What?" Emmett and I said together.

"I almost forgot! My birthday and party is tomorrow!"

I laughed, "Well I didn't. You made me pass out invitations all day."

Alice giggled, "Well you have to come over tomorrow, at five."

My jaw dropped, "Alice! Your party is at eight!"

"Yeah..."

"Why do I have to be there so early?"

"So me and Rose can get you ready," she told me, giving me a 'duh!' look.

I sighed, "Fine."

She jumped in the air and clapped.

We said our goodbyes and headed home.

_I Hate Everything About You _by Three Days Grace came on and we sang along, off key and loud.

As I laid in bed, I couldn't help but wonder... Would I actually meet someone tomorrow night? I laughed at myself. Of course not. After all, it was me.

* * *

"Owe!" I yelped. They had been working on my face and hair for over an hour! As soon as I got to their house, I was pulled upstairs and thrown in a chair, which is where I was currently sitting in.

"Oh, shut up, Bella! We're just about done," Rosalie told me, "Just a little more hairspray..." She sprayed the sticky stuff and I coughed.

"And one last swipe..." Alice said, sweeping a brush across my eyelid.

"Done!" they sang together.

I went to look in the mirror, but was stopped, "Uh, uh, uh! Put this on," Ali ushered, cough, pushed, cough, into the bathroom and threw a dress and a pair of high heels at me. I put them on, being careful with the heels, and exited the room.

"Tada!" Rose exclaimed, twisting me around to look in the full length mirror. I gasped.

"That is so not me!" I said, disbelieving.

"Oh, but it is!" Alice reassured me.

I admired myself. They had dressed me in a gorgeous, long, silk, blue halter dress; just below the bust there was a knot, and an even darker blue piece of silk hung off it. It was beautiful and fit me like a glove. On my feet were dangerously high silver Stilleto heels, the straps started at the foot and zig-zaged up to my ankle where it buckled. They kept my make up natural, just enough to assentuate my best features. My hair cascaded in soft waves down my back. I felt like a princess. I twirled around, not being able to help myself.

Something was pushed in my hand and I looked down at it. It was a sparkley blue mask that covered just my eyes. There was a blue and black feather on the top-left part of the mask, and a little silver flower-type thing. I put it on.

Oh yeah, you couldn't even tell it was me.

Rosalie and Alice smiled at me. They gushed over me a little more, and then got ready themselves.

They didn't take very long though, only about an hour.

Rosalie came out wearing a spectacular red dress; it was very simple and classy, strapless and figure-flattering. It was very Rosalie, especially because it was one of those dresses that is really long and has the fabric that lays behind the dress. If you've ever seen the Rugrat's movie, you know the evil lady Chucky's dad was about to get married to? How she has that dress that is almost as long as the isle and those people have to hold it? That's what I'm talking about, except much, much less and simpler. Her shoes were simple black strapy high heels. She had her hair in ringlets and a really intresting mask. It was the opposite of her dress and shoes, because it was very detailed. One half of the mask was plastic-like with designs that looked like they were done with a gel pen; the other half was actually made if fabric and had black flower sticking, along with some red flowers. There was a black and red flower made from the stuff they used in nylons. She looked like a model.

Alice came out then, her hair straightened for once. Her dress was defintaly Alice; it was bright green and strapless, except for the string of fabric flowers that made one strap. Her shoes were very strapy with two buckles at the ankle, and the heels were very pointy. I don't understand how you can walk in them without dying... Her mask was _so_ her, though. It was the same green as her dress and had jewels covering most of it. But, being Alice, she had three peacock feathers. I rolled my eyes at my perky little fairy friend.

We appraised each other for a while longer, and then we heard Emmett and Jasper letting people in.

"Okay girls! Let's make a scene!" Rosalie said. We walked down the winding staircase, hand in hand, to a night I would never forget.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! Cliffy! Don't kill me. And I know you're like wtf? I want Eddie & BeeBee together! Well I promise they will... At some point... Besides... This isn't that bad of a cliffhanger, is it?**

**Well, I'm pretty sure I'll be updating again tomorrow.**

**But I know I probably won't be able to update Saturday... I've gotta help my farmer friend at a farmers market. Ugh! I get money though! :D**

**I've got picture of the masks, shoes, & dresses on my profile. The picture of Alice's mask is a blurry & small, though.**

**So, how did you like? Does it suck or is it fairly good?**

**Click the little button below! It makes me day & gives me a reason to update.**


	3. I'll Loose My Mask If You Loose Yours

****

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Twilight saga except for the tears shed and the laughs while reading them... Oh, and a lovely worn out set of them(: Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and any other of the characters I use belong to Stepheine Meyer. I do not own The Mask's Her Aid either. That's To Be Juliet's Secret property. And for use of any other songs, which is inevitable, I don't own them either._

A/N: Who wants to get up and dance? I do! Ha, I need to get out of the house. But instead of dancing (actually I would have to dance on a mower... stupid mower delievery guys showing up early...) I have decided to write another chapter. Why? Because although I don't have a ton of readers, I do have faithful readers who read my stories! Besides, this chapter is very important... It's moving along fast, but that's just for right now... It'll slow down.

Now enjoy people!(:

* * *

**Chapter 3. BPOV**

Alice, Rosalie, and I walked down the winding staircase gracefully... Well that is until I tripped about halfway down, making Rose and Alice come with me. At the end of the stairs, we stopped tumbling, stood up, and brushed ourselves off. Of course, everyone was staring. We fixed on another's hair, and skipped off to the boys.

Rosalie tapped Emmett's shoulder and the same time Alice tapped Jasper's.

Jasper turned around, did a once over, and scooped up Alice, kissing her. I scrunched up my nose a little, I mean, they were cute and all, but for Pete's sake! It was my brother and my best friend!

Emmett did a once over, "Sorry. I don't know you and I'm waiting for my girl." He turned around. I put my hand over my mouth and giggled. Rosalie shot me a death glare, but it only made me laugh harder.

She slapped Emmett in the back of his head and he turned around smiling and rubbing his head, "Rosey, baby! That is you!" He leaned down to kiss her, and although she did respond, she pulled back much too soon because Emmett was pouting.

"Why can't you be more like Jasper?" she sighed.

"Yeah, Emmy. Why can't you be more like me?" Jasper said coming up behind them. His hair slightly messy. I shuddered a little. Yuck! I looked down to Alice, who's hair was still as perfect as ever.

Jasper scoped out the room, looking for someone? "Did you guys ditch Bella?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah," Emmett said, "Where's my Belsey Boop?"

I rolled my eyes, "Right here, dip shits!" I swear, my brothers were a bunch of losers...

"Wow, Bellie! I didn't know you could look like that!" Emmett said.

Jasper smiled, obviously proud of his little Munchkin fairy, "But, if any guy gets too close or-"

Alice interupted him, "Jasper! Leave her alone tonight. If someone she doesn't like get's too friendly, she will call one of you two on your cell phone, okay?" The boys nodded. I loved Alice.

Rose grinned at me, "Now go find a hottie!" She pushed me out into the deep sea of the unknown.

I walked around aimlessly for hours. Some guys asked me to dance, so I would. I knew who the people were I danced with like: Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Erik Yorkie, and some other guys who didn't hold my attention long enough than one dance.

I sighed, and headed outside where there weren't very many people. I walked over to one of the empty tables and put my head in between my hands.

I knew I wasn't going to find a guy worth dating. They were all very boring or perverted. There wasn't one single guy in Forks that was worth dating. When I was little and all my friends had boyfriends, I'd always ask her why I wasn't pretty enough. She would say, 'Isabella, you are beautiful. But, guys are afraid of the girls who are worth dating. Those girls need special care, and you're one of those girls. You'll find someone someday. Someone who cares for you. Someone who loves you and would die inside you anything happened to you. Someone who feels your pain as theirs. Someone-' that's when I would always interupt her and say, 'Someone like Daddy?' She would laugh, smile dreamily, and nod. I was beginning to think my mom was just telling me that I was worth it and beatiful to-

"Excuse me," a male voice said from behind me, interupting my thoughts, "would you like to dance?"

I looked up and whipped my head around. I looked him over quickly. He was cute. He was wearing faded gray jeans, a nice button-up dress shirt that was undone enough to show his scuplted muscles. He had a black suit jacket over that, also unbuttoned. On his feet were black Converse, and I smiled at that, nodding.

He grinned back at me and took my hand. He lead me inside, slowly.

We danced together, Alice was playing slow music most of the night, and we just swayed back and forth together. The boy and I just talked. I didn't even realize we were in Alice's house, surrounded by almost three hundered people. For those few hours, it was just me and Mask Boy. He was the only one I could see or hear or think about. I remembered my mom telling me, 'When you're in a room full of people, and he's able to make you feel like you two are the only ones, _that's _true love.' I laughed to myself, I didn't even know this boy. He was the one I had danced with that I couldn't tell who he was. But the whole night, it did feel very dream like. His eyes were memorizing and his scent was intoxicating.

It neared the end of the party, and he lead me back outside, right where we found each other that night.

"Love," he said, making me feel like my knees were going to give out, "I don't know who you are, but I'd like our relationship to continue to grow. Yesterday, a lovely lady told me that I was an arrogant, obnoxious, pig-headed, lust-filled sorry excuse for a boy," _where have I heard that before? _I thought, "At first I was pissed off, but then I realized it was true. I wasn't like that in Seattle, I kept to myself. I figured a new change in scenery, and I'd be able to actually be someone. Someone everyone liked. Obviously that didn't turn out well. There's something about that girl... Something about her that gets to me... But, as I was saying, I think you can change me back to the boy everyone loved. So, I-"

I put my finger to his mouth, "Drop your mask and I'll drop mine." I would never figure out where the confidence came from.

He smiled, "Okay. One..." Where had I heard that rant before? Oh, yeah. I told Edward that yesterday... "Two..." Wait! Edward? I looked at his hair. Copper hair. Penny Head. Oh, no I was just about to reveal myself to Edward, "Th-"

"Wait!" I yelled. He was just about to take his mask off, "I-I... I can't. I'm sorry. But I've- uhh... I've gotta go!" I said, running away from him.

"Wait! Come back!" Edward called after me, running after me. I turned my head to see how far away he was, which was a bad idea. I fell over, onto my butt. I scrambled up, not even bothering to pick up the broken shoe. Alice was going to kill me later, but I couldn't risk him figuring out who I was.

I ran. I ran through the crowd, looking for my family. They may not have all been blood family, but they were all family by heart.

Tears were streaming down my face, obviously ruining the makeup.

Finally I spotted a bright green dress and a red one with two tall figures. I ran up to them.

"Al-Alice, Rose..." I said.

They turned to look at me. They had smiles on their faces, but then they saw me. They did a once over, scrambled out of their other half's arms, and hugged me.

"What happened, Bells?" Alice asked, pulling back to look at my face, "Where's you shoe?" she questioned confused.

I laughed, "Of course you would think about the shoe, Ali," she stuck her tongue out at me, "I'll explain... But in private. I want Jazz and Em to hear too."

"Well we can all go up to my room?" Rose suggested. I nodded.

"Okay," Alice said, "Let me just go find Edward to watch the-"

I panicked, "Don't let him know why. Please, Ali? I just... If he asks why don't tell him please?" She looked at me, concern and confusion written all over her face, but she nodded anyway, heading off to find Edward.

The rest of us went upstairs to Rose's room. After Emmett and Jasper kicked a couple doing things not appropreit for public out, we entered and sat on the floor.

Alice came marching in, closing and locking the door.

"Okay, Bella. Spill. Because I went looking for Edward and he had a tear falling down his face. I know you two somehow got involved with each other tonight. I don't know how or what. I just do," Alice practicly yelled at me.

I looked down in shame. I can't believe I made him cry! "Okay, Alice. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset him. I just-I couldn't let him now it was me," I said, a fresh round of tears falling down my face. I finally ripped the mask off my face and threw it across the room.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice said throwing herself on me, "I am so sorry! It's just... I don't like seeing you cry. And I don't like seeing my family cry, even if they are a jerk and player. I just... Tell us what happened, Bella?"

I smiled at my over-protective pixie friend. I took a shakey breath in and out, then recalled everything that had happened that night.

"And... Do you guys believe in love at first sight?" I asked.

They all nodded, looking at the person sitting next to them, who they were holding hands with.

"Well... This may not have been me and Edward's first look at each other, but it was the first time we showed who we really were. And I know it sounds crazy beause we just met each other... But... I think I might really like Edward." There, I said it. What I had been pondering since we started dancing.

Rosalie knitted her eyebrows together in confusion, "Then I don't see what the problem is." Rosalie said, giving me a blanket. She could tell I was cold because I was shivering.

I smiled a thanks and said, "What if he doesn't like me because I'm Bella?"

They all rolled their eyes.

Jasper was surprisingly the first one, "Bella. He-"

"Alice, it's almost one o'clock in the morning. Don't you think its time for these people to go?" a voice from the otherside of the door called, then the door handle turned.

"Alice?" Edward said, staring at all of us. His eyes rested on me, though. I stared right back, showing him all the pain he had cost me. I heard a sharp intake of breath from him.

"Yeah, Edward. I'll be right down. Go to bed," she said from Jasper's side.

He nodded, but didn't make a move to leave. He was still staring at me, and I was staring right back. Now it wasn't because I wanted him to feel my pain, it was because we were lost in each other's eyes.

"Edward," I heard Emmett growl. It was the first time he had spoken throughout all of this, "Go."

Emmett's voice snapped both of back into reality.

"Uh... Right. Umm... 'Night guys. Bella," Edward mumbled before stepping out, closing the door behind him.

He was gone for five seconds. I was still staring at the door. I could feel everyone staring at me. Finally I broke down and started sobbing again. I fell against something solid, Emmett.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me. Jasper came over and did the same. I love my brothers.

I faintly heard Rosalie and Alice say they were going to head downstairs and clear everybody out. I felt Jasper and Emmett nod, but nothing was said. Right now, I knew all they cared about was their little sister and her getting hurt... Again.

Nothing made sense right now. Nothing. Especially that fact I was crying over a boy I hadn't said much to. Well... At least when I knew it was him. Edward Cullen. Penny Head. Mask Boy... I wasn't sure which one I liked better and who they were together.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, good? Bad? Horrible?**

**If you would like to know how I came up with this idea, listen to the lovely song _The Mask's Her Aid _by To Be Juliet's Secret. The words explain how each of them was feeling and is almost the exact scene.**

**This hear button makes my day!**

**Oh, and it's a magical button.**

**If I get enough reviews, I'll update faster!**

**Maybe even today? *gasp***

**Click!**

**Poof!**

**Bam!**

**\/**


	4. Be My Escape

****

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Twilight saga except for the tears shed and the laughs while reading them... Oh, and a lovely worn out set of them(: Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and any other of the characters I use belong to Stepheine Meyer. I do not own The Mask's Her Aid either. That's To Be Juliet's Secret property. And for use of any other songs, which is inevitable, I don't own them either._

A/N: Hey, sorry no updates yesterday. I was literally on my feet from 7 AM until... 5 PM. Fun, riiiiight? Ha!

So, anyway... I was wondering what you guys would like to see what Edward thought of those few other chapters? Well... Too bad!

Haha, just kidding. Here y'all go!

Oh, and happy July Fourth! (:

* * *

**Chapter 4. Edward POV**

I sighed, getting into the shower to get ready for Alice's party.

My first few days here had been hectic. I replayed them in my mind as I let the hot water relieve my stress slightly.

On my first day of school at Forks High, I'd decided I'd rather not meet Alice and Rosalie's friends. So my day was pretty much uneventful... Except for the never ending hoard of girls who threw theirselves at me. I admit, I didn't hate it too much. It was humorous.

And then, there was that gorgeous brunette. I had bumped into her in the hallway. I thought she was going to start to try to kiss me, so I glared at her.

But instead of doing the expected, she looked at me, then looked down at her feet, blushing, and scurried off.

That night, I had gotten home and went to ask Alice if she knew her, but she was leaving so I didn't get the chance to ask.

I went into Alice's room, I knew that was very disrespectful, but I was so curious about that brunette. I wondered if Alice had any yearbooks...

Then I spotted a picture of Alice, Rose, and a beautiful girl. Sure enough, there was the brunette from the hall. I smiled. So that was the cute and klutzy brunette they alway gushed about... That's when I had decided I wanted to meet her friends.

So the next day I met them, and offered to walk the brunette to class since we had the same period for History. I found out that her name was Bella and some other random stuff about her.

After class, a plastic blonde had pretty muched pushed me against a locker and started making out with me. There were two reasons I responded: it was an escape from the real world, the one without my parents, and I was a teenage boy.

Other girls apperently liked this idea, so they did the same thing. After a while, I'd grab one. It was almost like I was... Addicted. Like cocain; after one hit, your a goner.

After school, I found Bella, suddenly confident, only to get shot down.

Her words stung me deep. Instead of just rejecting me, she told me off. That was my rehab. It was over in six minutes instead of six months, though.

Alice noticed I was depressed. "What's wrong, Edward?" she asked concerned. So, I told her and Rosalie what happened. And instead of just nodding and being quiet like I thought they would, they forced me to go get ice cream with them, insisting it would make me feel better. I told them Ben & Jerry's only worked on girls, but they just argued. Finally I went, not wanting to argue anymore.

Of course they would have invited the Swans! Emmett, Jasper, and... Bella showed up moments after we sat down. I admit, I was scared shitless.

Bella cracked a couple jokes about me to the waitress they seemed to know quite well. Jokes I didn't appreciate, I might add.

After around fifteen minutes, Bella bluntly annouced she had to use the restroom. My cousins went with her, leaving me with the brothers of the much feared and liked Miss Bella Swan.

"So, Edward," Jasper started in for what I knew was going to happen, "I heard about your little funfest with the sluts of the school."

Emmett started speaking then, "And nobody likes a player. Especially our family. Alice and Rosey included."

I couldn't help myself, "Alice and Rosalie are _my _family."

Jasper gave me a horrid look, "And they're ours too. They my be blood to you, but they're connected with us. Mind and soul. And Bella is everyone's sister in this."

I rolled my eyes. I never could bite my tongue... "Well-"

"Why would they bring you here, Eddie? Because after you told them about what happened, they called us. We do _not _like manwhores," Emmett said harshly. My own family... Betrayed me. That hurt... but not nearly as bad as Bella's words.

"Dude, you would be pretty cool if you weren't a dick," Jasper said. Hmm... Maybe he had a heart? "But if you don't want to get your ass kicked, stop being a douchebag." Or not...

"Trust me, I'm done with that..." I mumbled.

"What was that?" Emmett asked.

"I said I was done. And not because of you two or my family," I said simply.

They gave me questioning looks, but they still held the threat in them.

"Bella," they said together. It was supposed to be a question to me, but it came out as a fact. I nodded.

"The threat of getting your ass kicked is still held," Emmett said menicingly, "But not for me a jackass. Now it's for trying to get with our little sister."

I gulped. Of course...

The girls came back then, and all of that ended.

I was brought back to reality as the water turned cold. I finish washing up and jumped out of the shower, standing on the heater for a mintue. Much better.

I walked out of my own personal bathroom and straight into my bedroom. The walls were still beige and the floor was still cherry wood with a black and beige rug. The furniture was all black, and the comfiter and curtins matched the color scheme. Esme offered to paint the room for me and redecorate, but I liked the room. Plus, I didn't want to be anymore of a burden.

I changed into some jeans and a nice shirt. Of course my Converse were on my feet. I grabbed the mask Alice had put on my bed at some point of the day and shoved it in my pocket until needed.

I went back in the bathroom, trying to make my hair look presentable. Of course like any other day, the attempt was pointless, and eventually I gave up.

I heard the party starting, but I waited until it was in full swing to put my mask on and go downstairs. The Swans came over earlier, and I did not want to whined up running into one of them... Especially Bella. I knew she would look amazing, and after the one day I actually knew her, I felt myself falling for her slightly, even after everything that happened. I knew it wasn't going to work though.

By the time I actually worked up the courage to go down and join the party, there were already kids making out and grinding. I shuttered. To think I might have been doing that tonight if it wasn't for Bella...

I walked outside, knowing I wasn't going to be comfortable inside.

There were a few kids making out in what I supposed they thought was private, and some sane people just sitting and talking at the tables I had helped set up yesterday.

The acoustic version of Relient K's song _Be My Escape_ played over the speaker.

That was when I noticed a girl, sitting all alone. Either she was crying or frustraded. As always when something like that was going wrong, I felt bad for her. Someone had done her wrong, and for some reason, I had the overwhelming urge to help her out.

I walked over to the girl.

"Excuse me? Would you like to dance?" I asked.

She looked up quickly and turned around. She looked me over, and nodded.

I grinned and took her hand and lead her inside.

We dance for hours. We talked about absoultely anything and everything. Somehow, though, I suppose subconsiously, we kept away from anything that would reveal our true identy. It seemed as if we were the only two in this house.

This girl was amazing. She had the most beautiful laugh, and had a spectacular sense of humor. And her chocolate eyes were unmasked and open. They had a lovely twinkle and her matching hair glinted effortlessly with the soft lights.

The party was dulling down, and I couldn't help but want to figure out who she was, without anyone around.

I led her back to the table I found her at, and started rambling.

I told her how I was a pig, how Bella had pointed it out to me. How I wanted to know her better and that I was sure she would help me move out of the player mode, even though I knew Bella had already done that for me. Honestly, I was hoping she would help me forget about my wanting of Bella. I was still rambling, but she shut me up with her finger.

"Drop your mask and I'll drop mine," she said confidently and softly. I smiled widely.

"Okay. One... Two... Th-" I stopped counting when she yelled.

"Wait!" I noticed realization present in her eyes, and I prayed it wasn't of who I really was, "I-I... I can't. I'm sorry. But I've- uhh... I've gotta go!" she stuttered before running off. I followed her. I didn't want to loose her too. She fell, and I ran to help her up and figure out who she was.

She was too quick though; she got up and ran off before I could get to her.

I fell when I got to where she was. I looked to see a hole, some critter had made. I thanked it silently, for at least giving me a chance.

That was when I noticed a shoe. I picked it up, holding it. The shoe was broken, but I knew it was her's.

I'm not sure how long I sat there holding that shoe, my representitive of hope, before I finally realized this wasn't Cinderella and I wasn't a prince. I couldn't find my love with a shoe.

A tear I couldn't hold back fell down my face, and I threw the shoe, my sadness turning into rage.

"Ouch!" a voice I recognized called out.

I looked up to see Alice.

I got up and ran over to her, "Oh my God, Alice. I'm so sorry. I-"

Alice looked at me, first she looked pissed, and then she looked sorry, "Edward... Were you... Crying?"

I'm sure I looked shifty because I sort of shifted my eyes, wiped away that lonely teardrop, and said, "Pshh, no... I-"

Alice looked down at the shoe, loosing intrested after I said 'pshh'. Then right after I said 'I' she said, "Oh. MyGod!" picking up the shoe I threw.

She looked from me to the shoe, and back and forth a few more times.

"Edward," she finally said, "We'll talk later. I've uhh... Bye!" she said, getting up too quickly for being in such tall heels, bounding up the steps and into the house.

I just looked at the door. How on earth were we related.

Then Alice stuck her head out of the door again, "Watch the party for me? I need to talk to some people in private." I nodded. I would do anything for Alice.

So for the next... well... A long time. I sat on the stairs, making sure no one got upstairs. Also because it was as far away from everyone I could get while still doing what Alice asked. I could think about what happened tonight.

It was going so well. Then, I'm sure she figured out who I was, by my dishevled hair, and ran away.

My phone fell out of my pocket when I put my head in my hands, and I had a hard time catching it. In fact, I didn't catch it. I did stop it from rolling down the steps, though.

My phone must have hit something, and the clock light came on. It read 1:08. I sighed. I figured I should try to find Alice to send everyone home.

I looked in her room first, finding no one. I walked past the rooms, putting my ear against each one.

Finally I heard muffled talking behind Rosalie's closed door, so I opened it.

"Alice, it's almost one o'clock in the morning. Don't you think its time for these people to go?" I called, putting my hand on the door handle. After a few seconds of no response, I opened the door, hoping I wasn't intruding on anything important. These last few days and I needed sleep, though.

"Alice?" I asked, opening the door all the way.

I opened it to see the 'family' of Forks High School.

I looked at everyone quickly, trying to figure out where Alice was. I saw her, but then noticed brown hair next to her. My eyes quickly shifted, hoping it was the brunette from tonight, but it was Bella. I wouldn't have minded that it was Bella, except we weren't exactly getting along. I mistakenly looked in her eyes.

I gasped slightly when I saw all the hurt and pain in her eyes. It almost made _me_ want to cry, and I wasn't the one feeling it. I was caught in her eyes for a little longer, but then a voice snapped me back to reality, where Bella and I couldn't be together.

"Yeah, Edward. I'll be right down. Go to bed," Alice said, knowing that I was upset tonight.

I nodded, but didn't leave right away because I got lost in Bella's beautiful hurt eyes again. This time, there wasn't as much pain though, but there was also regret and longing. I knew, I was feeling the same way.

Then Emmett told me threatingly to go, and with his massive size, I didn't argue. I looked away from Bella.

"Uh... Right. Umm... 'Night guys. Bella," I said softly so it was hard to hear. Except the last part was in my head. **(A/N: Ahh, but so he thought...)**

I went to bed. I changed into some pajama pants. I crawled into my massive bed.

I stared at the ceiling. I felt numb. I knew I was falling for that brunette from the party when I was dancing with her. And hard. I was sure that Bella was only a infatuation then. But then I saw Bella again, and I knew that the mystery girl couldn't hold me captured as long as Bella was around. But then again, Bella and I could never be together. Ever. I sighed and turned over to scream into my pillow. I was so confused.

I never cried. Only when my father was left. Only when I found out he was never coming back. When I broke my leg. When I found out my mother had started popping painkillers. And when she died from an overdose. And tonight. Tonight I cried. No, I didn't sob. I let the tears fall silently.

At some point of the night, I fell asleep. My dreams told me what I knew in the back of my mind and at the bottom layer of my heart.

The girl from tonight took off her mask. Bella was behind it.

I woke up in the morning, smiling and sitting up. Then, I remembered last night. I groaned and fell back into the bed, wishing I could stay numb and content like you always are in the mornings.

"Edward!" Alice called from the hallway somewhere, "Breakfast!"

Alice entered my room. Then she saw the pain on my face.

"Edward," Alice said sighing, "We need to talk after we eat." I nodded, agreeing with her.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh! There's Edward's POV. I know there probably isn't going to be much reading, seeing as it is 7-4... But I'm updating anyway because my family doesn't live anywhere close. I might go to fireworks tonight though(: If it doesn't storm... But with the way it looks, I'm pretty sure it's gonna.**

**Who thinks Alice betrays Bella and tells Edward? Mwahaha! That's for me to know now and you to find out soon because...**

**Who wants another chapter today?**

**Well I'm gonna give you one because I like this little sad world I created. And I would loooooove to continue it today(:**

**Reviews. Are like cookies.**

**So bake me some:D**

**Do so by clicking**

**This button.**

**Okay?**

**\/**


	5. Eddiekins and Belly Bear

****

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Twilight saga except for the tears shed and the laughs while reading them... Oh, and a lovely worn out set of them(: Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and any other of the characters I use belong to Stepheine Meyer. I do not own The Mask's Her Aid either. That's To Be Juliet's Secret property. And for use of any other songs, which is inevitable, I don't own them either._

A/N: Aha, I said who wants to find out if Alice betrays Bella, riiiight? Guess what? You're not finding out! Haha!

I'm evil, I know.

But enjoy the chapter anyway.

* * *

**Chapter 5. BPOV**

The next day, I came up with a solution about the Edward situation... Become his friend. Okay, maybe it wasn't the easiest or what I should have done, but it was my favorite. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep away from Edward, his cousins were my best friends and sisters after all.

Besides, didn't I owe him? I ran off after I figured out it was him and embarrassed him in front of practically the whole school on his second day.

I let out a shakey breath and knocked on the door. As soon as I did, I turned around, ready to book it.

But two strong arms stopped me.

"Bellie, come on! Don't be a chicken," Emmett said to me.

"Bella, this is a good idea. You can do it. We're here for you," Jasper said. I seemed to like what Jazz said more...

"Hello?" Alice said from the other side of the door. We hadn't told her we were coming over, so I decided to have a little fun with this.

I put on my best British accent, "Hello, love. It's Robert Pattinson. I'm here to sweep you off your feet."

Alice threw open the door saying, "Look, Rob. You are _very _sexy and all, but I've got a boyfriend and- Jazzy!" Emmett and I snickered at her. I'm sure she was supposed to be the one born blonde, not Rose. **(A/N: No offense to blondes! I would have done the same thing if anyone did that to me, except I would have hoped it was Taylor Lautner[: and thrown myself into his open arms hehe. Edward's better and all, but Taylor? Very much smexier)**

Jasper laughed and kissed her on her forehead sweetly.

"So what are you people here for on this fine Sunday?" Alice questioned.

I sighed, "Actually, Alice. We aren't here for you... Well Jazz might be here a little bit for you, but mostly not. We are here to apologize. To Edward." There. I said it!

Alice's eyes grew wide. She looked behind her, making sure no one else was around, before speaking, "You're not going to tell him, are you? Because I talked to him this morning and said the girl he met last night had a three month old. He told me he didn't really like her all that much. That he was just trying to get over a... girl. A girl who's name is Bella. He actually told me that."

My jaw dropped. I recollected myself, "I- Wow. I didn't- Dang. But, no I'm not here for that. I just... I want to try to be his friend. I don't think it be able to work between us."

Alice thought for a moment, then smiled, "Yay! My favorite cousin and my best friend are going to be friends!" I laughed at Alice. She was so... Alice.

"Are you going to let us in? Because Jazzikins and me are going to apologize too," Emmett said, annoyingly, "Plus I need food." Alice stepped aside and let the bear in.

I rolled my eyes and walked in after my slightly normaler brother.

"Oh! Bella! We are all going to have to go on a shopping trip sometime because I got a _ton _of money for my birthday," Alice said.

"Nope! It's not your birthday anymore, Ali. And you can't for-" I stopped talking when I ran into a wall.

I prepared for my friend, Floor, but I never got to catch up with him. I realized I was being held in mid-air by two strong arms. They were familiar, but not either of my brothers'. I opened my eyes and was met with shocked green ones. I smiled.

"Edward, you delayed me from catching up with my old friend," I told him.

He sat me upright, but looked at me in a very confused way. Partly because I was talking nonsense to him, partly because I was talking to him period.

I laughed, "The floor? You stopped me from hitting the floor. Me and Floor have gotten to be pretty good friends over the years, especially this one, right guys?" I gestured to Alice and Jasper so I could stop sounding like a complete idiot.

They laughed at me, of course. Edward was quiet for a few seconds, then laughed. I mean, like really laughed.

"Well, Bella," he said, "I'm sorry. I'll gladly trip you if you want?" I was kind of shocked he said that at first, I mean, yesterday we weren't even on a talking basis... When we knew who we were.

Then I figured since I was being friendly, he returned the gesture... Well sort of.

"Hmm..." I acted like I actually thought about being tripped. Somehow, I thought this would be a good way to tell him I wanted to say sorry, "No thanks. Me and Floor aren't on speaking terms right now, I'd rather not deal with it. But... There's another person I want to apologize to..."

Edward gave me a look that said, 'why are you telling me this? I don't know the person'.

I rolled my eyes, "You, Edward."

"Oh," he responded.

"Uhm, can we talk, then? In private?" I asked, suddenly unsure.

"Oh, uh, sure. Of course. I guess we can... Uh, go to my room?" he suggested.

"Sure," I said. If this was in any other situation and we had actually gotten along from the start, I might have jumped him when we got to his room. Why? Because Mr. Edward Cullen decided to be shirtless this morning, and it was taking all my will power not to look at his body.

He led me to his room. Now, I wasn't sure what I was doing. I had practiced what I was going to say all the way here, but now I completely forgot it all.

He opened his door, and my eyes grew wide and I walked in. I heard him chuckle, but I rejester it, really.

I walked over to his bookcase. No, there weren't very many books, to my disappointment, but there were hundreds of CDs!

I scanned all of them, and I was proud to say I knew all of them... Well, the few I got to see before I felt Edward behind me.

"This is astounding!" I told him.

He laughed, "What can I say? I love music."

I grinned, "So do I," I said, turning back to the topic at hand, "Favorite band?" I asked.

"Hmm... I can't really pick," he said honestly. I smiled to myself, we had more in common than I thought.

"Favorite classic?" I asked.

"Debussy," he said. I spun around. He could not be serious!

"I didn't mean classical! Yuck," I told him.

Edward laughed, "I know. Just thought it'd be fun to mess with you," I stuck out my tongue, "Seriously, my favorite has got to be _Every Rose Has It's Thorn_ or _Brown Eyed Girl_," Huh, that last one was kind of ironic.

"Amazing songs," I said simply, with no feeling. Now it started to grow tense. I really did love those songs, because they were probably my two favorites too, but... It was wierd. I mean, _I _had brown eyes and we both knew that. And even though he didn't know I was the brown eyed girl from last night, I was. And I think he was at least hoping I was.

For a moment, I concidered telling him. But then I chickened out. The apology was hard enough.

I took a deep breath, "So, the reason I wanted to come up here. I'm sorry."

"Bella," I loved the way he said my name, "I am too. I-"

"_You_ have nothing to be sorry for. I freaked out on you just because I well... Nevermind that. But the point is I never should have freaked out on you. So, I'm sorry. And also being a bitch at Happy Joe's.**(A/N: Which is my supper tonight[:) **Oh, and for running into you in the hall..."

He laughed a little at the last one, "I do have something to apologize for. I'm normally not like that, Bella. Believe me. In Seattle I never even had a real girlfriend. I went out on a couple dates, but... I didn't really like anyone too much. I just... Well, new scene, new me I guess."

I smiled, "Well, it's okay. I just, ugh! I can't believe I'm telling you this because I hardly know you but... I haven't had the... Best experince with guys... Players."

Edward looked concerned, but didn't say anything about it, "Okay. And Bella, I except your apology."

I smiled and before thinking, I hugged him. I know he was shocked at first, but he hugged me back.

"Great! So... Do you think we can be friends now? I'd really like to learn more about you," I told him.

He looked a little disappointed, but smiled anyway, "I'd love that. Uhm... What about your brothers?"

I laughed, "They came with me to say sorry."

"Phew! That makes me feel better," he said.

I laughed, and we went back downstairs.

My brothers apologized to Edward individually.

We were all talking and laughing when...

"OhmyGod!" Alice screamed.

"What? Is there a bug?" I yelled back. Ugh, I hated bugs.

Everyone laughed, but I didn't.

"No, silly, we _have _to go shopping!" Alice said.

"Alice no. I told you that I wasn't going earlier," I told her, sternly.

"Please, Bells!" she begged.

"No, Ali! And if you give me that puppy dog face I will walk out of this house, hot wire Emmett's Jeep, and go home. You know I will because I've done it before," I threatned.

She huffed, "Fine! Rose?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "You know I wanna go! I've been dying for those new Jimmy Choo boots."

"Jazzy?"

"Alice..." he warned her.

"Please?" she pouted.

Of course he fell for it! Jasper sighed, "Okay. I guess..."

"Emmett?" Alice asked.

"I guess. Since you guys have absolutely no food in this house and I need food, I will get it at the food court. Plus Rosey's going," Emmett agreed. Just like that!

"Edward? Do you wanna go?" I prayed he'd say no. Alice knew I would go if everyone else went.

"Alice, no. I have been shopping with you before. It is a living hell and-"

"I'll buy you a new CD and a pair of Converse." Damn you, cunning pixie!

"Okay!" Edward agreed willingly. What is going on with the world?

"Uhh!" I screamed/sighed/groaned, "If you make me buy one more dress or skirt, though Alice, I swear in the middle of the night I will sneak over here, throw them all in your room, and when you get up in the morning, they will all be cut up and spell out 'This is your worst nightmare'."

Alice squealed, "Okay! Only jeans, shorts, shirts, shoes, and accessories! Got it!" Damn! I forgot shoes!

* * *

"Um... We need a number five and eleven," Alice told the guy. Somehow she had convinced Emmett to let her drive, so she had to order.

"That will be four thirty-seven at the first window."

Emmett. He couldn't wait another hour until we got to the mall to eat like the rest of us. Who was going to eat the other meal, you ask? Well, Emmett. He was going to scarf down both meals in ten minutes.

_Ten Minutes Later..._

"Eww! Emmett!" I screamed and slapped him. He burped in my fricking ear!

"Sorry, squirt, after a Big Mac, ten chicken nuggets, two meadium fries, and two Mountian Dews, a guy has to burp."

"Ugh," was my response. I swear... Sometimes my brother really was a pig.

Edward was laughing at my side, laughing.

"What's so funny, Eddie?" That made him stop.

"Don't call me that," he said.

"What? Eddie? Well personally I like it, don't you?"

"No. I do not."

"Okay, I swear not to call you Eddie... But you do need a nickname...Oh! Guys! Edward needs two nicknames, doesn't he?" Edward was confused, but I didn't really care at the time

Emmett grinned evily, "Sure does, Bellie!"

"Ooh!" Alice said from the front seat, "How about Cheese?"

"Naw. Meat Duck!" Emmett suggested.

Jasper spoke next, "No! Spike."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "You guys are being rediculous! Armadillo is perfect."

"Two words: Horny Devil," I said. They all thought, then responded with a chorus of 'yeahs!'.

"Three words: what the hell?" Edward said. We all laughed.

"We all gave each other nicknames. We had no say in it, but everyone else had to agree. But, don't worry, we only use it if you're being a pest, mean, or if we are in a mood to pick on you" I explained.

"Okay... So, why am I Horney Devil?" he asked.

"Because of the 'player mode' you were in. It's just a joke now though, pinky promise," I said to him, seriously.

He nodded and took my pinky. The contact made something along the lines of static electricty, but it was more... Enjoyable.

"But can't it be something more like... Mr. Fantastic?" he asked.

"What? Like Mr. Fantastic Fox?" Rosalie asked. Edward groaned, giving up, and dropped his head in his hands.

"Oh, don't feel bad, Eddiekins," his head snapped up and he shot daggers at me. I snickered, "What? You said I couldn't call you Eddie, nothing about Eddiekins."

"No," Edward said shortly.

"Awe, come one! I'll let you give me a nickname!" I offered.

Bad idea. "Okay," he agreed, "Hmm... Got it! Belly Bean!"

Everyone laughed. Except me.

"Ugh! It's only fair though..." I mumbled, more to myself that Edward.

"So what's your guys' nicknames?" he asked.

Emmett spoke up, "Well mine's Oafy Bear. You, know instead of Yogi Bear? They all think I'm an oaf and a bear."

I grinned evily, I loved the way my brain worked! "I thought of it!" I said proudly.

"I'm Pissy Pixie," Alice said.

Edward laughed, "Why?"

"Well," Emmett said, "She always get's pissy when you call her pixie, so... It fits!"

Jasper spoke next, "It's not very original, but it's self explainatory... Jasper the Friendly Ghost." Edward smirked at that one. Okay, not one of our best, but it is pretty funny.

"I have to unfortant privlige of being Rosey Tosey. Why? Because I always walk around barefoot," Rosalie told Edward.

Emmett spoke up again, "Bella's is the best of all. There are so many things to make fun of her for! We were debating on Castbound or Flaming Spaz, Flaming Spaz one."

Edward laughed loudly at that one. I glared at him, "Shut up, Eddiekins."

"Belly Bean," he shot back.

"Why not use your nicknames we all gave you?" Alice asked.

I shrugged, looking her in the eyes... Well actually the rearview-mirror version of her, "I like Eddiekins better," I stated simply.

She giggled, then looked at Edward.

"Belly Bean. I came up with it, so of course I think it's better and funnier," he responded. I shot him a look and punched him lightly.

"AH!" Alice screamed from the front, and Rosalie screamed from behind me... In my ear might I add. That screaming could only mean one thing...

"We're here!" The mall...

The sign said 'Welcome to the Seattle Mall!' but I read 'Welcome to Hell!'. Yay me...

* * *

**A/N: Okay, well maybe I lied about you guys not finding out. But... Well... It wasn't the exact details so ha!**

**Eddiekins and Belly Bean are friends! Yay!**

**Nicknames, funny to me. (: Do you have any nicknames? Mine are: KKK (My intails are K_C_K, but my middle name sounds like it could be spelled with a 'K'), Katie Patatie (like a potato, yes), & Wear 'Em Proud Honey. Why the last one? Because my two best guy friends I always talk about, well they were teasing me about my big boobs): in front of my mom, right? She doesn't care too much, FYI. So I start complaining about how people always tease me, and she brilliantly "Wear 'Em Proud Proud, Honey!" So, it stuck. Unfortantly...**

**So, next chapter will be an intresting shopping trip...**

**Hehe.**

**But you won't find that out until tomorrow... (Hopefully)**

**Review!**

**Pressing this button can be my fireworks today since my parents are being buttholes & won't take me.**

**So... Light this pretty little button on fire, would ya?**

**\/**


	6. I Wanna Ride the Elephant!

****

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Twilight saga except for the tears shed and the laughs while reading them... Oh, and a lovely worn out set of them(: Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and any other of the characters I use belong to Stepheine Meyer. I do not own The Mask's Her Aid either. That's To Be Juliet's Secret property. And for use of any other songs, which is inevitable, I don't own them either._

A/N: Hey, sorry I haven't updated in two days. My best friend's dog died yesterday and was really sick before that... She's kinda depressed, so I've been over there. Now I'm home, and since I have an orthodontist appointment at four and then I'm going to see Eclipse (Finally! We've been waiting for it to dull down a bit so we can actually enjoy the movie without a ton of people...) at seven, I figured I should write now.

Onto the story...

* * *

**Chapter 6. BPOV**

I would absoultly do not want to admit this, but the shopping trip was fun.

At the moment, we were watching Emmett.

We were at an outlet mall, and there was a fountian. I had a brilliant idea, but I knew no one would do it... Except Emmett.

He was in the fountian, running around like a chicken with its head cut off, collecting coins. What for, you ask?

That would be to ride those kiddy rides.

"Sir, you cannot be in there," a mall cop scolded Emmett.

He pouted, "But I need money! I wanna ride the elphant!" Yes, that is right. There wasn't a horse, but an elphant.

The copper sighed, "Sir. Please get out of the fountain. Or I will have to place you in mall jail." I couldn't help but laugh. I thought that mall jail was only on the Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

"Never!" Emmett shouted. He started running around in the fountian again, picking up more change. The mall cop got in too, and ran after Emmett in a circle. It was a hilarious sight!

Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper managed to stay on the table we were sitting at, but Edward and I were on the ground, having fallen off our seats. We had to use each other for support.

Emmett tripped. Emmett. He just fell face first into the water. That only made all of us crack up more. Jasper had joined us on the ground.

"Help! Help me! I'm drowning!" Emmett yelled from the shallow waters of the fountain. There came Rosalie...

The security guy picked Emmett up by his collar and took him off the the 'mall jail'.

So now, all of us were on the floor laughing. I'm not sure how long we had been there, but I started to feel something vibrate.

After some thought, I figured out it was my phone.

"Hello?" I said, still giggling.

It was Emmett, apperently they aloud you one phone call in mall jail. He started shouting, "Isabella Swan! I am going to mur-" I heard someone in the backround say something about not threating people, that makes the bail go up, "Can you come get me? And bring 75 bucks." He hung up.

I started laughing again, but quickly regained my composure. I explained to everyone what the call was about.

"Okay, so let me run to the ATM to get- Oh!" I just got another brilliant idea, "How many small bills and change do you guys have?"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, we reach the 'jail' and posted Emmett's 'bail'... In change. Oh, and some fives and ones here and there.

The mall cop looked at us. Yes, we were well dressed, but we don't have twenties and hundreds... Okay, well maybe we do. But they aren't four you people.

"Emmett Swan, your free to go. Try not to get in anymore trouble," the mall cop that arrested him let him out of his cell. Iron bars and everything.

"Buh-bye, Officer Dill Pickles!" Emmett said cheerfully. The officer rolled his eyes at him, but waved.

When we got out of there, I turned to Emmett, "Did you seriously make friends with the guy who arrested you?" Emmett nodded enthusiasticly, "How, may I ask?"

"I started asking him for stories of World War Two... And he seriously was in it! Dude, it was awesome!" Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes. My brother was such an idiot.

"So," Emmett started, "are we gonna finish this game or what?"

Everyone looked at him confused, "What?" Edward asked him.

"Well the Flaming Spaz dared me to do that, so the rest of you have to do something!" Emmett explained.

I smiled evily. Yes! I loved my brother! Everyone agreed.

It was Emmett's turn to dare someone, and so he dared Alice.

"Alice, you have to..."

* * *

So now we are in a pet store. Why?

"Can I help you guys?" a nice salesman asked just as Alice was finished with her dare.

"Yes," Edward spoke up, "this parrot right here is being very rude to us."

"How so?" he asked.

"Fuck you," the parrot said.

The salesman gasp, "Pauly, bad!"

"Shit in your hand," Pauly said.

The man turned back to us, "I am so sorry! I had no idea. It must be some rotten teenagers doing this."

We told him it was alright and thanked him, and left the store.

"Pauly? That is so orignal," I said, walking out of the pet shop.

"I know! I feel bad, what if they can't sell him anymore?" Alice said.

"It's okay! Look," I said, pointing to a biker guy. He was looking at the bird and laughing. By the looks of it, he was going to buy it. He just asked the salesman that dealt with us, and he got it out. Pauly got a home! Yay!

"Awe, look. We got the bird a home," Emmett commented.

"Okay," Alice said, "So next dare. Rosalie..."

* * *

Rosalie's dare was fricking hilarious!

She was a little upset because she was going to get ketchup all over her, but we insisted it was for a good cause.

So we went to Burger King...

"Mr. Burger Queen cashier guy, can I have sixteen ketchup packets?" she asked. The pimple-faced boy gave her a handful of ketchup.

She proceeded to count each one, "I said sixteen... Not twelve!" she screamed. Now, the actual dare.

She grabbed some of them, threw them on the ground, and stomped on them.

"Ugh, I am never coming here again!" she commented as she hopped up on the counter with napkins to wipe off the ketchup. She left those napkins, and grabbed the last three packets.

Alice dared her to do this, because Rosalie could literally eat ketchup without anything... Which is what she did. She ripped off the top and threw it, somehow managing to hit a mother of three in the nose with it. She sucked all the ketchup out and threw it randomly, this time a wangster's chin got hit with it.

Everyone was staring at her.

"What!" she yelled, "It's astronaut food. God!" she opened the packets and threw them at two prissy girls in all white. That was really funny because they actually started crying.

Rose walked over to us. Everyone I could see had red faces, so I'm sure mine was too.

"Jasper..."

* * *

Luckily, Jasper was patient... Because I don't think any of us could have done it. He stood in the middle of where everyone walks, swaying side to side... For an hour. It was pretty amusing for a while, but then we got bored.

I decided to make it more intresting. I went into a little gag store because they had a huge sale. They were going out of business, so everything was super cheap.

I came out with a giant bag, and only five dollars poorer.

I would walk up to random people, give them a rubber duck I had bought, point out who Jasper was, and tell them to walk by and either throw it at him or set it at his feet like he was a king. I told them to wait until I was standing with the rest of my friends, who I also pointed out. I threw the bag on the ground and hurried over to everyone else.

"Where have you been?" Rosalie asked me. I was gone for a half hour.

"Watch," I told her and the rest of them.

Soon there were random people walking by and throwing ducks. Some put them at his feet. He was never fased though, he just kept doing his job.

After an hour, he came back over to us. We were all cracking up because the last person to throw a duck was a little girl and hit him square in the face.

"So, who's idea?" he asked when he came back over, holding up a duck with a pink tutu.

"Who do you think?" I smirked. Then I had a rubber ducky hitting my eyeball.

"Eddie," Jasper said evily, "your turn..."

* * *

Edward's was simple.

"Excuse me, sir," he said to a hardware store salesman, "how well does this saw," he pointed to a particular saw, "cut through bone?"

For a moment he looked shocked, then replied, "Well, I-I'm not sure about bone, but uh... it cuts through wood like butter."

Edward sighed, "Dang it! Because I need to make it as painful as possible. Thanks, anyway." With that Edward walked off and over to us, smiling.

After we calmed down, I said, "Okay, so what's my dare?"

He smirked, "Well Belly Bean..."

* * *

Yay! Candy store! Jelly beans, my favorite candy.

I was in the huge jelly bean container, sticking my hand in it and feeling all around.

"Mam," the saleslady said, "you can't do that."

"But, I lost my contact lense!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, well... Now we can't sell those. Here, just take the whole bin," favorite salesperson. Ever!

"Well I'm sure you can eat the cleaning stuff," I argued.

She sighed, and then spoke softly, "No, they are poisonous."

I smiled, "I'll feed them to my dog. Maybe she'll stop pooping on my bed..."

I walked out grinning like an idiot, my jelly bean container in my hands.

"What the fu-" Emmett started to say.

"Jelly beans!" I interupted him.

"I can see that," Edward said.

"You know, Belly Bean suits me. I love jelly beans!" I told him.

He laughed, "I'm sure you do," he reached in my bucket of Jelly Bellys.

I slapped his hand away, "Mine! When I'm done with them, then you can have them."

He rolled his eyes, but obeyed. We ran my candy to the car, and continued shopping, which wasn't bad, because we went another round, but we were still able to get our shopping done.

Emmett had to answer phones that didn't have a person next to them and say 'Domino's'. One guy actually started ordering, so Emmett hung up on him.

Alice had to sing 'I see London, I see France, I see my underpants' in the dressing rooms over and over again.

For some reason, Rosalie had a ton of two dollar bills in her purse. They were all real, but none of the salespeople believed. She would argue until they would hold it up to the light, finding out that it was, in fact, real.

I had to go up to the information desk and ask for a stroller, they gave it to me, and then I had Edward push me around in it until we got yelled at. We abonded it on the spot and ran into the music store, where we spent thirty minutes in until Alice dragged us out by our ears, literally.

Edward got a pair of shoes and asked to wear them out of the store, but he 'forgot' to take the string off that connects them. He walked around like that for two hours, until someone yelled at him for running into them, took the shoes off his feet, and threw them into the fountain.

"No!" he said running over to them, "Bobert and Georgia!" he started fake sobbing, which I might add didn't sound real at all.

For Jasper's dare, he had to change every TV in Sear's to Hannah Montana and sing all the songs loudly and obnoxiously. I have no idea how he knew all the songs, or the fact that Edward knew that Hannah Montana was on, but he knew every word. When someone would try to change the channel, he would scream at them until they ran away. This went on for some time, until a worker asked him to leave.

Alice and Rosalie made me get an outfit, including shoes, for every dare, although I didn't know that until we were done with the game. **(A/N: I will be bored the rest of the day, so I figured this would give me something to do. If you want to check them out because you're bored like me, they will be waiting on my profile)**

We rode home, singing along to Adam Lambert, a CD I had smuggled into Emmett's Jeep.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, just an amusing chapter. The next will probably be more serious, but whatever.**

**I love this button.**

**Click it and make my day.**

**\/**


	7. What the Fudge?

****

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Twilight saga except for the tears shed and the laughs while reading them... Oh, and a lovely worn out set of them(: Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and any other of the characters I use belong to Stepheine Meyer. I do not own The Mask's Her Aid either. That's To Be Juliet's Secret property. And for use of any other songs, which is inevitable, I don't own them either._

A/N: Oh my freaking God! Five days? Where have I been? Oh yeah, well Six Flags Great America yesterday!(: Okay, so not an excuse for the other for days, but whatever. I didn't get home until 1 AM so, cut me some slack... Okay, nevermind. But yeah...

Here ya go!

* * *

**Chapter 7. BPOV**

I hate Mondays. I don't even understand why God created Mondays. After creating the world in six days, it was that Monday he rested on, right? So why can't we rest? Or we could go from Sunday to Tuesday. But then Tuesdays would be like Mondays, right? And then I'd want it to go Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and start over again. But then I would want to get rid of Wednesday, and I would soon run out of days if it kept up like this.

The fact the two strong yet small arms were wrapped very tightly around me and I had been licked on the cheek woke me from my very confusing thoughts that most likely only made sense in my mind.

"Alice! What the hell?" I said wiping the Alice-slobber off me and wiping it back on her.

She laughed, "Hi, Bells! Let's go to class." I swear, sometimes that evil little pixie was insane. In fact, I'm pretty sure she is.

So as I said, I hated Mondays. We had homework in every single class except one, Bio, which we had a test in. Luckily I'm super duper good at it, because I totally forgot we had the test. I tripped three times, ran into a brick wall which turned out to be Emmett... again, and ran into a pole, because I was talking to Rosalie headed to lunch. To top it all off, I was out of gum! Damn.

I sprinted to where Alice normally parked. I was riding home with her because we had a no-guidlines project due in Home Ec. in a couple weeks. I was going to be spending a lot of time at the Cullen house.

I stopped dead in my tracks. It wasn't there. Her Porche. That means no gum. There was, however, a stupid shiny Volvo there. I glared at it. How dare that car take the place of the car that always has gum! Curse you!

"Uh, Bella... Is there any reason you're shooting daggers at my baby? I don't think it's done anything to you," a velvety voice said behind me. Edward.

"Because! I... Well," I started to think that it was a pretty strange reason, "I don't know," I sighed, deated. The mighty Volvo has triumphed again!

He laughed, "Well there was an emergency meeting for that club Rose and Alice were in... Something to do with clothes and makeup," I shuddered, "So Alice told me just to take you back to the house."

I didn't understand why there were butterflies in my tummy all of the sudden. I ignored them, "That's cool."

I felt comfortable around Edward, so I felt comfortable in his car.

When we pulled out on the road, I started making conversation, "So what's in your CD player this stupid Monday? If Miley Cyrus comes on, I will shoot you," I said turning up the radio. I hated her with a firey passion.

"Bella I wou-" Edward started saying, then the most God awful music started playing. It was some song my Miley Cyrus. To me, the title sounded like she was talking about a wild tiger.

I immeaditly flipped it to the radio and tuned it to my favorite station.

"God, Edward! Do you know how horrible my day has been? And now I've just been tortued and perminetly scarred," I said. What kind of boy other than Emmett has a Miley Cyrus song playing in his car?

Edward laughed lightly. The nerve... "That's not mine. I had to take Alice and Rose to school today," he explained. Oh...

I laughed, turning the music up a little more. After all, it was Cobra Starship baby!

_"Let's make a mess  
Steal a kiss in the moment  
You and me, everything that we could be  
Touch, don't go  
Stay as long as you like_

_Let's get reckless  
Dance with our hands to the beat  
Don't let this slip through our fingers  
It feels insane  
Don't you put up a fight  
Let's ruff it up 'til they shut it down_

_It's ah ah obvious  
Right here's where the party starts  
With you and me  
All alone, no one has to know  
It's ah ah obvious to me  
How it's gonna be  
It's ah ah obvious when you come close to me"_

I sang along to one of my favorite songs. Edward kept glancing at me every so often. I didn't mind, though. I just kept singing without a care.

Eventually we pulled into the driveway of my second home. Being a gentleman, Edward opened my door for me.

"Chivalry is dead, Eddiekins," I said sweetly, getting out of the car and walking toward the front door.

He ran to my destination and opened it. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not dead. Just retired," he responded, while I walked through the door. Hmm, never heard that one before.

Edward and I decided on heading up to his room to work on homework. We had a lot of the same classes, but only a couple together. Actually, he sat next to me in Biology.

Finally, I gave into the temptation.

"Edward?" I asked, chewing on my bottom lip. It was an old habit.

"Hmm," he said, working on an equation. I waited until he looked up, done, until I spoke again.

I took a deep breath, "I know I haven't known you for a very long time and I shouldn't be asking you for this so soon, but I need it very badly, I haven't had it in a long time… I can already feel it going in good and hard and coming out nice and soft. If you would do this for me, no one would ever know. I'm sure you can satisfy my needs and I'd be very grateful if you would. I am very desperate and I need your help. You must think I have a lot of nerve. But I can feel my tongue wrapping around it and sucking all the juice out until its very dry. Its been on my mind all day and I'm not gonna beat around the bush anymore. Do you have a piece of gum?"

He just looked at me for a while.

"What?" I finally asked. Jeez, did he have a staring problem.

Then, Edward started laughing histarically.

"I repeat the question of, what?" I asked again. After a little while, I gave up and just waited for his sudden laughing attack to end.

"Sorry, Bella," he finally answered, calming down, "Do you realize what I thought you were gonna ask for? 'going in good and hard and coming out nice and soft' What the fudge was that?" he said, laughing a little again.

What did he mean by tha- Oh. Yuck. I would never... This time I laughed when I regesterd what he said, "Wait, fudge? What's wrong with fu-"

"Shut it! I don't like to cuss a lot..." Edward said softly.

I smiled, "Awe, someone's a softy."

He looked at me, "Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am n-"

"Edward! We sound like five-year-olds! Now do you have a piece of gum or what?" I said finally.

"Uh..." he said standing up. He went over to his bedside table and rummaged around a bit, "Aha! Found some. Is Stride Shift okay?"

"Berry to mint?" I questioned. He nodded. I grinned, "Give me!" He smiled and threw me a piece.

I crumpled up the foil into a little ball. I spotted a small trash can Edward had in his room. It was a little ways away.

"Do you think I can make it from here?" I asked Edward, gesturing to the little foil ball I had and the trash.

He smirked, "No way!"

I tossed it and guess what? It made it!

I got up and danced around a little bit, "Ha! Stick that in your juice box and suck it!" Edward laughed at me.

We calmed down a little and continued our homework. We finally got done.

I saw some headphone sticking out of Edward's bookbag. He had gone downstairs to get us some water, so I decided to take a peak at his music.

I stuck the ear pieces in my ears and scrolled through his library. Wow, he had a lot of songs!

And I liked every single one of them. A particular one I had just learned stuck out, so I played it.

_"It's been a year  
__Filled with problems  
But now you're here  
Almost as if to solve them  
And I can't live in a world without you now."_

"Bella? What are you listening to?" I heard Edward next to me. I had closed my eyes, so I re-opened them.

I smiled and turned his iPod off. I noticed he had an iPod dock, so I stuck it on there and pressed play.

_"'Cause when I looked in your eyes  
And you dared to look right back  
You should've said 'Nice to meet you, I'm your other half.'"_

When the song ended, Edward smiled, "Great song."

I was about to respond when Alice burst through the door, grinning ear to ear.

"Bella," she sang, "Would you concider being a model?"

* * *

So, here I was. On a footrest. Standing. Being tortured. There were sharp things around me, like pins and needles. And there were also things I'm sure I could get suffocated with.

It had been a few weeks since Alice had asked me to be a model. Turns out the emergency meeting was about the principle asking Alice (who was the president of the club) to put together a fashion show. It would count as her Home Economics assignment and if her partner participated in to, she was excuse from the project to. That's all I needed. I was in.

The weeks flew by in a blur. Alice and Rosalie were always running around to find the proper fabric or the best color for my complexion. They were like non-stop fashion machines. They would randomly and constintly come up to me, put a color of makeup or cloth next to me, and walk away. It was wierd.

Edward and I grew considerably closer, and him and my brothers became best friends. Edward and I were practically inseperable when I wasn't being primped or having to be a manican. We were exactly alike. Actually, Edward had even told me about well... Me. That night. And he looked genuinly upset. I was so close to cracking. To breaking down and telling him it was me. But there were two things holding me back: I was afraid he was going to be upset it was me, or he wouldn't believe me. I kept telling myself that what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

It was the night of the fashion show, and I was just afraid of tripping. Alice was doing some last minute fittings on my three outfit I was going to have to model while Rosalie did my hair and makeup.

Finally, I was walking out on the stage. I looked for my brothers and Edward before heading out. I had practiced this walk a lot, but I still had to be careful.

Alice had made a fabulous dress from scratch. It wasn't something I would ever wear in real life, even if Alice forced me. It was a short strapless dress, the bust was made with a black, silk-like fabric. Underneath that there was a small lacy strip of black fabric. The rest of the dress was a torquise blue color. The fabric was very thin, but Alice had made multiple layers, making it poofy, but it ended mid-thy. She also made me wear some black leather peep-toe ankle boots. For jewelry (which I didn't think was nessassary, but Alice and Rose said it was mandetory) I had a black onyx cocktail ring and a big sliver heart with a crown on top with black detail. Rosalie had done my makeup with a dark smokey eye and a very pick lip color. My hair was in soft waves I made it through that, getting whistles from my brothers and some other guys and a crooked smile from Edward.

When I was backstage Rosalie wiped my lipstick off, replacing it with a soft pink lip gloss. She also took off some of my eyeshadow, but kept it halfway on, making the charcole color turn gray, and it was just on my eyelids and a little above. She also sweeped my hair into a quick ponytail. As soon as she was done, Alice pushed me into the dressing room with some clothes. I changed and then had two shoes thrown at me, one barely missing my head.

"Ha!" I said to Alice. Just about that time some piece of jewelry hit me. Pooper nuggets.

I headed back onstage. I was dress in outragously short jean shorts, that ended at the top of my thy. I prayed I didn't fall. It was cute though; it was made out of a gray silky fabric and it was ruffled, at the top there was a thin strip of black. I had a black sweatshirt on, but it was Alice. It hung off my shoulder and ended just below my belly button. It was expected Alice was going to make me wear ridiculous Stilleto heels. I also had a long chain with a unique flower with white petals at the end and a blackened silver ring that was cut with a lace-like detail.

For the next set, I got a say in it. I kept my hair and makeup as it was, but I changed into a plain white T-shirt that showed a little of my stomach. I had plain dark skinny jeans with no holes in them. I got to wear these really cool hightop Converse with white canvas decorated with muliti-colored cheeta spots. I had a long-hanging thin black chain that sported an upside-down love sign, the kind that people make with their hands and three leather bracletes with stiching. Each one had a couple of charms on it. I had a ring that I had to wear on two fingers that spelled out 'love'.

I walking back to stand with everyone, because I was the last person to walk, when I tripped. I was still at the end of the stage where you turned around. I fell backwards onto someone. I immeaditly turned red and looked to see who it was. Of course, I landed in Edward's lap.

He laughed, "Hello, Bella."

I smiled, "Bye!" I jumped up and hopped back onstage and ran to join everyone else. The whole audience laughed, but most of them knew how clumsy I was, so it was nothing new.

* * *

**A/N: Awe! I forgot to post this chapter last night. I got done writing it at 12 PM, so I was pretty tired.**

**The two songs are _Obvious _by Hey Monday & _The Best Thing _by Relient K.**

**I'll probably update again today soon. I'm gonna finish watching the E! True Hollywood Story about Mary Kay Letourneau... She raped a 6th grader...**

**Click the button!**

**It makes me smile!(:**

**\/**


	8. Gotcha

****

****

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Twilight saga except for the tears shed and the laughs while reading them... Oh, and a lovely worn out set of them(: Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and any other of the characters I use belong to Stepheine Meyer. I do not own The Mask's Her Aid either. That's To Be Juliet's Secret property. And for use of any other songs, which is inevitable, I don't own them either._

A/N: Okay, three days. Yeah, yeah. I had it all written, and then I was like 'You know what? This sucks!' So I didn't save it. So I'm writing something new. Then, last night, I wrote a kickass chapter -not to brag...- and guess what? It didn't save... Again... So I am going to try to deplicate it. Let's hope this works!

Oh yeah, there's this story called _Change _by lilypad95. I just got done reading it, ah-maz-ing! It's a fairly quick read, for eighteen chapters or so.

Summary: Bella and Edward were in love in 10th grade, but Edward moves away to New York with his adopted family. Bella is heartbroken. Suddenly, he's back in town. There's something very different about him, but something even more different about her. A daughter?

And there's another story by AllisonTap called _Ich Liebe Dich_, or I love you in German. This is a really good story, but there's only one chapter, so if you wanna follow along, feel free!

Summary: Bella is chosen for a European Exchange program through her university. A certian bronze-haired local catches her eye in Europe, but will their budding romance survive his womanizing ways? Or will she turn to a famous soccer player when things fall apart?

* * *

**Chapter 8. BPOV**

"So, graceful walk, Belly!"

I smacked him, although it didn't face the big oaf, "Shut up, Emmett!"

He smirked, "Shut don't go up, birds do."

"Great comeback, Em," Rosalie commented, rolling her eyes with me and Edward.

After the show, we had decided to grab something to eat. There was only one resturant in Forks, and of course it was packed.

We were back at the Cullens, munching on some nasty cardboard-tasting, burned pizza. Alice had cooked it. Whoever let her cook has serious issues...

I picked the pepperoni off my pizza, I only ate cheese. I took another bite, trying to force myself to enjoy it. I finally gave up.

I hopped up, "Who wants pancakes?" I asked. Everyone else looked miserable as well.

"Ooh! Me!" Alice said, jumping up beside me, "I'll get the plates and stuff." Before I could stop her, there was a clang and a 'shit' in the kitchen.

I sighed, "Who wants to help with Hurricane Alice?" Rosalie averted her eyes and Emmett was still scarffing down the pizza. God knows that boy would eat anything...

I looked to Jasper, "Sorry, Bella. I love Alice and everything, but... It's your turn."

I turned around to ask Edward, but was met with a brick wall. I took a few steps back and saw Edward. He was in a soldier's salute, a serious look on his face.

"At your service ma'am!" Emmett snickered at him, and so did I.

I grinned, "At ease, soldier." I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen.

We both stopped dead in our tracks. The smiles that were plastered on our faces turned into looks of surprise. There were at least three broken dishes, a glass, and pancake mix. _Everywhere_.

"Alice! What did you do?" I yelled.

She looked up from her spot on the floor, were she was trying to gather as much pancake mix as she could. Her eyes were shifted, "I- Um... Bye!" She jumped up and before either of us could stop her, she was bounding up the steps, Jasper in tow.

I groaned, "Come on. Let's- Edward?" I turned to where he was standing, to see him trying to tip-toe out. "Oh no you don't, mister!" I said, grabbing the collar of this shirt and pulling him back.

"I'll get the broken stuff, you get the mix," I ordered him. He mumbled something that was too low to understand, but I'm sure he was complaining.

I had just dumped the the broken piece of glass in the garbage can when Edward spoke.

"Oh, Bellaaaaaa!" he sang. I was immediately suspicious. For one, he was way too happy for cleaning up this mess. Secondly, he was also too close.

I turned around. Yep, too close. I was going to say something, but I got pancake mix flicked in my face before I could.

"Gotcha," Edward started laughing, of course. I went over to where Alice must have originally spilled the mix, because the box was still there. And a huge pile of mix.

I cupped my hands together and dipped them in the pancake mix. I then got up and started chasing Edward around the kitchen. Somehow, though, I had lost all the mix and now _I _was being chased by _Edward._"

"Edward! Leave me alone!" I laughed.

"Never!" he responded. I knew it was going to happen eventually. Yes, I tripped. I fell. Yay! I couldn't get up fast enough and Edward had thrown me over his shoulder. He set me down carefully -because there was a cupboard behing the pile- in the pancake mix. He must have trip, because he ended up beside me. That's where they people kiss in the movies, but not here. There was still revenge to unfold.

We got up, me wanting to smack that stupid, hot crooked smirk off his gorgeous face. Then I noticed we were by the sink. You know that hose thing you use to spray your dishes with? Yeah.

It was just behind Edward, so I reached passed him and got a grip on it. He eyed me with a cocked eyebrow. He turned around just as I flipped the water on and pressed the handle of the hose down. He was drenched.

I placed the hose back where it belonged and laughed in his face.

"Gotcha," I mocked him from earlier.

"Oh, Isabella Marie Swan..." he said menicingly taking a step toward me, causing me to step back, "That was a very," he paused, the stepping action repeating, "_very _bad idea." Then I sprinted to where the living room was, but he was too quick. He grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder, yet again. I kicked and screamed the whole time he walked to the pool.

"EDWARD! Put me down! No! It's October! The water is freezing. What is I get frost bit? And my toes and fingers turn blue. And then I have to get them chopped off. Wouldn't you feel horrible?" I asked the last question just as we reached the pool. He turned me so he was holding me like a baby.

"Yeah, I'd feel bad. But I'd get over it," and with that he threw me in the pool.

As I was flying through the air, I had an idea. Why not have some fun with this?

I stayed under a little longer than usual. After I popped up, I went back under again. This time when I came up I said, "E-Edwa-" I went back under, "Help! I-" under the water, "Drowning!" This time I stayed under longer again, and then I felt a splash. Victory!

Edward grabbed me and brought me out of the freezing water. I squirmed out of his arms.

He looked at me with shock written all over him face. "What?" I asked.

"You know what! Bella, I thought you were really drowning. Don't ever fucking-"

"I thought you didn't like cussing?" I interupted him. He just looked at me like I was in trouble. Now I felt really bad. Okay, maybe I had gone a tensie bit far this time...

"I'm sorry, Edward," I mumbled. Then I started shivering. God! Could it be any colder out here?

He sighed, "Let's get you inside."

* * *

"What do you mean you burned my clothes!" I screamed. Alice burned my fricking clothes.

"I burned them. They were so last year and-" she started.

"Alice. They were for emergencies like this. Or when I fell in the pool last year," I reminded her.

"Oh. Well you can wear something of mine," Alice tried.

I shook my head, "Your stuffs too small on me. So is Rosalie's, well too tight and too long."

"Bella," Edward spoke, "You can wear something of mine?"

I thought for a minute. He was probably my best bet. Besides, I just wanted dry clothes. I was still freezing!

"But they'll be so baggy!" Alice whined. I rolled my eyes and ignored her. I followed Edward upstairs.

He grabbed a sweatshirt and basketball shorts, because his pants were probably way too long.

I went in the bathroom and changed, while he changed in his room.

He was already downstairs when I got down there.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"My guess is in their rooms," he answered.

I sat down on the oppisite end of the couch. I wanted to curl up next to him, but that would just be a little awkward...

"Wanna watch a movie?" he asked.

"Sure," I responded. He pressed play, he must have had it ready to go, "Which one?"

"'The Haunting in Conneticut,'" he told me.

My eyes grew wide, "Oh no! I- No! I am not watching that!"

Edward smirked, "What? Belly Bean doesn't like scary movies?"

"Uh, no. I've just um... I've seen it before!" I tried to be convincing, but I'm pretty sure I wasn't.

"Come on, Bella! It's not even that scary, promise. And if the monsters try to eat you I'll throw them in the pool."

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Promise its not scary?"

"I swear."

I sighed, "Fine. But if I have nightmares I'm coming into your room and waking you up." He laughed, but the movie started playing then, so I didn't say anything.

* * *

"AHH!" I screamed, jumping and gripping Edward's hand harder. It was at the end of the movie. He was tearing the walls of the house down and dead bodies came tumbling out. And then the ghosts of those bodies surrounded him and he started like dying. Oh my gosh.

I thought it was nice how Matt made a full recovery. And I was really happy that he couldn't see Jonas anymore. Not that I had anything against Jonas, because he was really pressured into everything. I really developed a soft spot for him during the movie. He was just a little too creepy for my liking.

When the credits started rolling, I smacked Edward.

"What?" he laughed.

"How could you tell me that movie was not scary? It totally was! I loved it!" I scolded him.

He laughed again, "So, you hated and loved it?"

"Yes," I responded shortly. We talked a while longer.

* * *

I groaned, the sunlight hitting my face. I realized I had to pee, so I tried to get up but couldn't. Something, or some_one _was holding me.

I looked and saw copper hair. Oh, it was just Edward. Wait, Edward? What the- Where were we?

I finally realized we were still in the Cullens house, on the couch, both fully clothed. We must have fallen asleep talking...

I tried to get up again but failed. I sighed, deciding to wait for Edward to get up. He couldn't sleep much longer, could he?

Fifteen minutes later I felt like I was going to explode.

"Edward," I whisper sweetly, trying to wake him up.

"Edward?" I whisper-yelled. Nothing.

"Edward," I said normally.

Okay, now I was annoyed, "Edward!" I said with strength in my voice.

Alright, that's it! "EDWARD!" I screamed. He shot up, causing both of us to fall off the couch and onto the floor. Edward, of course, landed on top of me.

"Bella?" he asked groggily.

"Yes, Captian Obvious. Now that we've got that established, get off me! I have to pee!" I said sourly. I was not a morning person, and Edward had made it worse. He did was he was told, and I sprinted to the nearest bathroom.

When I walked back in the living room, I didn't expect to see what I saw. Edward? Yes, he was there. Edward up? Nope, not happening. Edward on the floor, asleep because he was too damn lazy to get back on the couch at least? Of course!

I rolled my eyes and made my way into the kitchen. I decided to make pancakes, since we didn't get them last night.

After I finished the first pancake, I felt someone's presense beside me. I looked to see Edward.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" I sang. I knew he wouldn't be in the mood for that and I lived to annoy him.

He made a face at me, "You're not like Alice in the mornings, are you?"

I smiled, "Nope!" I said popping the 'p', "I just love to annoy you. So why are you up now?"

"Well, I smelled food," he said simply, taking a seat at the island.

Of course, boys... I continued cooking in silence, feeling him watch my every move. I didn't say anything, I liked that feeling. I made three more for Edward, I'd eat the other one.

When I had made ten pancakes, I figured that should be enough for the other four.

Edward had gotten the nessassary things for pancakes out.

"These are amazing," Edward said through a mouthful.

I laughed, "I think you're just hungry." He nodded, stuffing his mouth like Emmett would.

As soon as we were done eating, everyone else found their way in the kitchen, knowing I made food.

I annouced I was going to run home to shower and change. Everyone mumbled their 'whatevers' and continued eating.

I walked outside, then realized I didn't have a car. I went to go back inside to ask for a ride, but Edward was standing there with his car keys in hand.

"Need a ride?" he asked. I nodded and headed to the garage, where he kept his car. It was like his baby.

_Whataya Want From Me _by Adam Lambert played, so I sang along. I know, everyone makes fun of him, but I like his music.

"Do you want me to wait or go home?" Edward asked when we pulled into my driveway.

"You can come inside and wait," I answered.

I threw him the remote, "Make yourself at home. I won't be long."

I grabbed a pair of jeans and an All-American Rejects T-shirt. I quickly showered, blow dried my hair, and straightened it.

I walked into my room to grab my Converse, but I saw something in it that normally wasn't. It looked like a person. It _was_ a person. It was Edward. And he had my journal.

"You're the girl from the party?"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Um, don't kill me? Okay, honestly, if I was reading this, I'd probably wanna kill the writer to, so whatever. (:**

**I promise I will try to update today, and if not today, tomorrow.**

**This same situation with 'The Haunting in Conneticut' happened to me, and I was Bella. My friend Ellie was Edward. And I really do feel bad for Jonas, don't you guys?**

**REVIEW!**

**It gives me motivation.**

**And you'll figure out what happens.**

**So, CLICK HERE!**

**\/**


	9. The Book of All Things

************

****

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Twilight saga except for the tears shed and the laughs while reading them... Oh, and a lovely worn out set of them(: Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and any other of the characters I use belong to Stepheine Meyer. I do not own The Mask's Her Aid either. That's To Be Juliet's Secret property. And for use of any other songs, which is inevitable, I don't own them either._

A/N: Okay, so I have decided to stop writing. Sorry.

Aha! Okay, just kidding. But I am truely sorry for not keeping my promise. Friday, I will admit, I was lazy. Saturday, I slept until noon, then laid around the house all day until 4:30 & went to the car races with my bestie to support her annoying cousin Douchtin (haha, his real name is Dustin, but we decided to add the 'douche'). Guess what time I got home? 12:30. Yep, then I took a shower 'cause I had dirt all over me. So I went to sleep around one. I woke up at 7:20 to go to church, went for breakfast with family friends, then family reunion. So, here I am! 9:01... Writing... For my fans(:

Ha, okay, so here ya go! EPOV! YAY!:D

* * *

**Chapter 9. EPOV**

I smiled, watching Bella walk upstairs to shower. She really was amazing. I hardely knew anything about her, but still, I couldn't help but think that. And beautiful. Very beautiful.

I flopped on the couch and turned on the TV. Hey, she did say to make myself at home, right?

I soon figured out there was nothing on that was going to keep my intrest for very long, so I wondered upstairs.

Her house was quite different from most I had been in before. Her 'upstairs' was walking up three stairs and rounding a corner. It was odd, but I liked it. You could tell her father decorated the place. The couch was old, but homey and comfortable. The carpet was this dark green, like the forest looks right before it turns black and spooky. The walls were all white, though. Pictures were hung throughout the house; most of them had Emmett, Bella, and Jasper in them somewhere, Charlie sometimes appearing in them. A lot of them even had my cousins in them. I smiled, I had almost forgotten how close they all were for a moment.

I seen a door slightly cracked and wondered in, hoping it was Bella's room. I knew she had a love for books so I was hoping I would find something to read. I always did like reading much better than watching a movie or television show.

Wrong room, it was Emmett and Jasper's room. I knew from the extreme mess on one side, Emmett's side, and a fairly tidy side that was what I assumed to be Jasper's. There was a few footballs and a basketball, it was a guys room. The colors were the same as the rest of the house, but there were personal touches. Emmett had a poster of the Washington Redskins up. I rolled my eyes when I looked at it more closely; Emmett had drawn mustaches on all of the guys. Such a classic Emmett move. Jasper, being the more sensible of the two brothers, had a Three Days Grace poster. I laughed slightly to myself, for no apperent reason.

I continued onto the next room. This one was Bella's, I knew. Not because of the massive bookcase that was filled halfway with books, halway with CDs, but because it was just so... Bella. The walls were painted a charcole gray color, but one wall was red, not bright red more like... Barn red, I suppose. Then I saw one thing that honestly didn't look like Bella, a large mural of the New York skyline. The picture was really breathtaking; it was is black and white, the picture had been taken at night because the lights were on. It was stunning.

I headed over to Bella's bookcase, looking at the CDs first. She had a great taste in music. But it was wierd, most of them were CDs burned off of the computer, but by one artist. If they weren't, they were mix CDs clearly labeled or actually CDs, like Paramore's Brand New Eyes CD. I browsed a while longer, but then decided to move on to what I actually came in here for.

Okay, if I was being honest with myself, I had actually come in here to look for something that would clue me into Bella. I really didn't know _Bella_. I knew little things, like her favorite cartoon and her best meal she cooked, but I didn't know her. She never truely opened up to me. I just wanted more, more, more of her. I had never wanted to know this much about anybody. Maybe it was just because she was the one person who had ever really held back, I could see it in her eyes. She never told me the whole story if something was bothering her. I didn't know much about her life before I was in it, except her parents got divorced when she was little and her father, Charlie, had raised all three kids on his own.

Or maybe, it was the magnetic pull I felt towards her. I just... Wanted to be near her. I wanted to be able to touch her leg and bring her back to the real world whenever she got that far-off look in her eyes. I wanted to wrap my arm around her or hold her hand. I-

Hmm, that book looked very intresting.

It was a worn brown leather book that was put through a lot of use. In golden script the title was written 'The Book of All Things'. I picked the book up from the shelf, being gentle. It looked like it was going to crumble any moment. I had never heard of this book before, but opened it anyway.

The book was written by hand. Oh, and dated. Duh! Bella's diary! I was about to put it back, but I saw that it wasn't so much a diary, but just a book she put anything into. She had the lyrics to _Iris _by the Goo Goo Dolls in it. I smiled, I loved that song. I was watching _Treasure Planet _and the song came on. I looked it up and fell in love with it.

I flipped the page, curious. I promised myself I wouldn't read anything that looked slightly personal as I continued reading. There was a detailed sketch of a daisy, it seemed. She had done most of that dark, except the shading and such. In the backround Bella had written lightly 'Why ruin a perfectly good flower when he knows he loves you not?' I frowned, whatever boy made her draw that clearly had a malfuntion with his brain. If he was going to make Bella think that, he was crazy.

I flipped through the rest of it, only pausing at the things that caught my intrest.

_Edward._

Now that definatly caught my attention. Had I just imagined it? I carefully, slowly, turned the page back. I could feel my heart beating in my chest. Yes, I was nervous.

_Edward._

Nope, not imagining things. I was about to start reading it, then I remembered I had promised myself not to look at anything personal. But, it did concern me, right? I had the right to know. No, what am I thinking! It's her personal thoughts and feelings, if she wanted me to know, she would have told me. Maybe it was another Edward? No, the only other Edward around here was a freshman and he had some sort of rash on his face... I had no right to look at in anyway, right? But it was just so darn tempting... I gave in.

_He was at the party tonight._

I looked at the date. Oh, Alice's birthday party. I smiled, remembering the girl from that night. Wow. I mean, I know Bella was the one I had feelings for, but I could never act on them; never kiss her or anything of that nature, so I was aloud to fantisize. I had come to that conclusion after Bella and I actually became friends. I sighed, okay, well maybe I'll just keep reading...

_I mean, of course he was going to be there, Alice is his cousin after all. But I mean, he was there. With me. We danced. It was amazing. I felt like I knew him for years, just catching up. Honestly, I wanted to kiss him more than I ever wanted to hold Jacob's hand. He asked me to dance. I was sitting all alone at a table, and he came up to me, probably feeling bad for me, and asked me to dance. I accepted. I... I didn't know it was him. I wish I never figured it out. I wish I never saw it. The hair. His gorgeous, unruly bronze hair. That's how I figured out it was him. Who else's hair is that brilliant color? We were going to show each other who we were, drop our masks. But... I couldn't do that. A million thoughts were running through my head at that moment. A billion are running through my head right now. Why him? Why then? What if he knew it was me? What if he figured out it was me by my hair and my eyes? I mean, they aren't very memorable but still... What if he figures it out? And he's discussed by the thought? I'm so scared. What if... I'm in love with him, like I think I am?_

I was numb for a minute. What was that about? Then it all connected. Me. My name. Bella. Alice's party. The brown hair. The eyes. Why the girl ran away. Why Bella was so reluctant to open up to me. Everything. I just sat there, shocked.

Bella came in then, looking for her shoes.

"You're the girl from the party?" I blurted out. I didn't look at her. It hadn't sunk in yet. It just... I didn't understand.

"What...Wait... How... Why are you reading my journal?" She didn't answer my question.

I laughed. It was a real laugh. It was a sarcastic, pissed off, dry laugh. I was pissed off. After all the lying, she couldn't even answer my question. "Bella. Why did you lie?"

"I... Didn't. I just... I didn't tell you," she whispered so softly I wouldn't have even known she said it if I wasn't paying special attention.

"Bella. Why?"

She closed her eyes, "You read it. I poured my heart out into that, Edward. You know the whole story."

I didn't respond for a while. That wasn't the whole story. After a while I spoke, "Why... why did you think I wouldn't want you?"

Her eyes snapped open and her head shot up, "What?"

"Bella, why did you think I was going to be horrified that it was you?" I asked again, rewording the question.

"Aren't you?"

"No."

"Well... Why? I mean, I am so boring and plain. Pale and brown."

"I'm pale too," I countered.

She rolled her eyes, "Not like me. You're pale, but in an attractive way. I'm just blah. Besides, you know that the whole uh... Dating thing never would have worked out between us. It would be like a Beauty and the Beast or Lady and the Tramp, except the genders are reversed."

"Bella. It worked out in the end for them, right?"

"Edward," she said softly, "this is real life. Fairy tales don't happen."

I looked at her. Right in her eyes, "Yes, they do. I've seen my parents," I said before really thinking. Again, before I could think, I was talking again, "They died, Bella. That's why I'm living with Alice and Rosalie. I have no other family. My parents had me very early. My mom got pregnet with me and 13, my dad was fifteen. It was definatly hard for them. The reason Alice and Rose weren't too affected by it was because they didn't know them, really. As soon as Carlisle graduated high school, he had nothing to do with his family. Their parents weren't the greatest people; both of them were alcoholics. Carlisle was going to do what he could to get a fantastic job and help support me, my mom, and my father. But... they lost touch, never talked again. We weren't poor, but we were always on the verge. As soon as I got old enough, I did what I could to help my parents. I would get babysitting jobs and such. I even taught my parents what I had learned at school, to help their jobs situations. They both worked at a diner and one day... The place got shot up. They were working the same shifts that night. I was at work too. They got shot. The police found Carlisle and Esme, and they gladly took me in, making me one of their own. It was... Hard. That's why I had that 'player' mode when I first got here. But it was amazing -they were amazing- even through all the hardships we faced, they loved each other, Bella. That's what kept me from going insane. That's why I can actually be me."

Bella actually began crying, and as much as I wanted to jump up and hug her, I couldn't. I was still numb.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I really am but... That doesn't count for a happy ending," she said truthfully.

I shrugged, "To me it does. I know that I have a better life, and they're able to live together. And you have to know Esme and Carlisle are the epitome of fairy tale love."

She continued to cry, but didn't say anything. Until, "Edward!" she outburst suddenly, causing me to jump, "I'm sorry! I do believe in fairytale endings! Just not for me. Why do you think I practically live in books? They take me to a completely different world where everything turns out right in the end. I lied to you, yes! I did it for me, to protect myself. Even if you thought I was the most beautiful girl on the face of the earth, which I know for a fact I am not, I will get hurt in the end. I'm not the type that falls in love and it lasts. I had a boyfriend a while ago, Jacob. His name was in that entry you read. I thought I loved him, I did at the time, but it wasn't _true _love. He cheated on me, knocked another girl up, I don't even know her name. Things don't work out for me, ever. But, Edward, I just wanted to be around you. I needed to be around you. I know how I feel. I know when I'm going to do something like this and I need to get out of the room. I knew that I was in love with you that night. I just knew I was, or if I wasn't then I was going to fall for you soon. I did. I couldn't stay away from you. But I can't do it anymore! I can't."

Bella continued to sob. I was still slightly numb, but that woke me up a little. Okay. I'll give Bella what she wants. I will walk out of her life.

"Okay, Bella," I said getting up, leaving the damned journal on ther bed and walking toward her, "I will leave you alone. Be friends with Alice and Rose still, though. I'll stay out of the way when you're around," I took a deep breath and then continued, "But, if you ever need anything, or want to talk about this once we've both calmed down, let me know. I'll always be there for you, Bella. Waiting. Always. Because I've fallen in love with you too. Not the girl from the party, but _you_. I know it hurts you, and it hurts me too. I don't know if I'm going to actually be able to stay away. I'm going to miss you, Bella. Everything about you. You know what is going to hurt the most? Knowing that I want to be with you, knowing you want to be with me too, but it not being able to work out. I'm willing to do anything. I just wish you were too. I love you, Bella." I kissed her forehead, hugging her.

I walked away. I heard her sobs become louder and louder and I got farther and farther. Every word I said in there was true; we both knew it.

I cried. When I got in the car I cried. I decided to head home anyway, through the tears and the rain that was always around.

I should have thought, though. It was hard to see. I knew it wasn't my fault though. The driver of the other car is the one who fell asleep at the wheel.

************************

**

* * *

**

************************

**A/N: Please, don't kill me.**

Review!

It get's you another chapter faster!

\/

********************


	10. Fire and Rain

************

****

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Twilight saga except for the tears shed and the laughs while reading them... Oh, and a lovely worn out set of them(: Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and any other of the characters I use belong to Stepheine Meyer. I do not own The Mask's Her Aid either. That's To Be Juliet's Secret property. And for use of any other songs, which is inevitable, I don't own them either._

A/N: An intresting thing that happened to me today: I had to go to the bathroom, and as I walked in, I realized my dog was in the bathtub. She is a golden retriever. A full grown retriever...

Anyway, here's the next chapter!(:

* * *

**Chapter 10. BPOV**

I was sobbing when he walked out of the room. How could he be so calm. It only took me a matter of minutes. I _needed_ him in my life. I got up from my position I had assumed on the floor and dashed outside to get him, praying he hadn't left yet.

He had, he was driving on my road. That's when I noticed headlights. They were on the same side of the road as Edward, coming directly at him.

"EDWARD!" I cried out, even though I knew it was no use. I started running toward the cars about to collide, hoping he would see me and swerve.

It was wierd, to me it seemed like hours, but in reality it was only a few seconds. I knew Edward didn't have time.

I heard the revolting noise of metal against metal and the crash. I knew I needed to blink and breathe, but it seemed impossible. Two thoughts accurd to me: first, don't leave me, Edward. Second: 911.

I took my cell phone out of my pocket, and since God was turning against me today, I managed to drop it. I held my breath, hoping I didn't break it.

I luckily didn't, and dialed the number as fast as I could. I explained what happened, making sure they came as fast as possible. My dad was on duty today, I hoped he got called to this.

I continued running after the call. The shiny Volvo was totaled, I just hoped the person in there wasn't too.

The thing I saw next was something I replayed in my mind often. I looked into his car, praying he wasn't gone. Praying he wasn't _going _to go. There he was, his white T-shirt covered in red and his crazy mane bloodstained as well. His eyes were still open though, I let out a shakey sigh.

He must have felt my presense, because he turned to me and mouth 'I love you.' Then he was gone.

I just stared. I couldn't believe it. I don't know how long it was until the emergency vehicles showed up, it could have been seconds or hours. Time didn't matter now. I heard the sirens, but they were just backround noise, like the music still playing from Edward's car.

_"I've seen fire and I've seen rain  
I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end  
I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend  
But I always thought that I'd see you again."_

The song didn't register until later, when Emmett and Jasper were driving me to the hospital. I was still numb, not really paying attention to everything. But I did start crying when what the song was about became present in my mind. Not sobbing, just silent tears. And the one thought kept running thing kept running through my mind. I hoped he could hear it, I knew it was impossible and I had basically lost all hope with everything that happened today, but I still hoped.

_I love you, Edward. Don't go. I _need _to see you again._

************************

**

* * *

**

************************

**A/N: Sorry, it's short but I did promise an update tonight. And this was a good cut off spot, don't you think?**

Plus... I feel guilty, but Degrassi the Boiling point starts at eight (I live in the Central time zone) and I _really _wanna see it and it's 7:50 so...

The song was _Fire and Rain _by James Taylor. I don't honestly like the song itself, but I thought it hit home.

So review! I'll update tomorrow.


	11. Our Revelation

************

****

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Twilight saga except for the tears shed and the laughs while reading them... Oh, and a lovely worn out set of them(: Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and any other of the characters I use belong to Stepheine Meyer. I do not own The Mask's Her Aid either. That's To Be Juliet's Secret property. And for use of any other songs, which is inevitable, I don't own them either._

A/N: I'm going right into the story today because you guys were fairly eager & the author's note at the end it IMPORTANT!

* * *

**Chapter 11. BPOV**

Those two weeks without Edward were long and hard. I never got to see him, but I stayed there the whole time. Alice or Rosalie would step out and talk to me a little, but it wasn't about anything important, just small talk like we always did, except it never involved laughing. Emmett and Jasper would stay there on most days, but went home at night to rest, even though the bags under Emmett's eyes got worse and Jaspers continued to get more bloodshot.

I sat there most of the time just staring at a blank wall, listening to my iPod. The Relient K song from Edward's bedroom came on once and a faint smile flickered on my lips but faded away when another round of tears made their way.

It was the fourteenth day we were in the hospital. Alice was sitting out there with me. We weren't talking, just sitting. That was unusual because Alice was _always _talking, but I couldn't consintrate on that. I was constinatly hoping and praying he would pull out of his uncontious state. Even if he hated me after, I wouldn't care... Okay, well I'd care, but as long as he was alive, I would make it through somehow.

I was thinking about that night for the billionth time when I blurted it out, "He found out."

Alice turned to me, confusion filling her face, "Uh... What?"

I sighed. Better fess up, "Edward," it hurt to say his name so badly. Alice could tell and put her hand on my arm, reassuring me, "The night this... All this happened, he found out I was the girl from the party. Your birthday party, you know?" I paused and Alice nodded for me to continue. I relayed every single detail to her, included my thoughts. I told her how I had gone home one night to shower when I saw the book was still on my bed. I freaked out and tore it apart, wishing I had the courage to show him it was me in the first place. From what he told me, he wasn't mad it was me, more so happy, but upset over me not telling him. I walked into my brothers' room sobbing and asked them if they could burn it. They didn't question me and did what I asked while I showered.

After I was done telling the horrible story, Alice was quiet for a moment, then spoke, "You know, Bella, he's going to make it out of this. My father has been watching him and he said Edward was more than likely to pull through, he just needs some recovering time. And Bella, everything he said to you was true. You could see it in the way he would stare at you sometimes, or when he touched you longer than needed. And-"

"Alice! Bells!" Esme came running at us full speed. I could see where Alice got it from... "He's up. Come on!" She laughed out of pure joy. Alice squealed and started running, not even bothering to wait for me. It didn't regester in my brain for a moment, then I remembered. Edward. Up.

The biggest grin I had worn since I witnessed it was on my face. Nothing could bring me down. I started running as fast as I could, never tripping. I even passed Alice.

I stopped dead in my tracks though when I reached the door. Alice ran into me, causing both of us to end up sprawled out on the floor, Alice on top of me and me groaning.

I heard a musical chuckle, "I see things haven't changed."

"EDWARD!" Alice screamed jumping up off me and kicking my leg in the process.

"Ouch!" I said softly, okay... Maybe I deserved that for hurting her cousin...

I got up finally. Alice was running around the bed, trying to find a spot on Edward that wasn't bandaged up. The wreck had caused a lot of damage and I wasn't seeing him until now. There were small cuts on his cheek that weren't anything big. There was a cast on his arm and bandages around the top of his head, along with his other leg and some spots on his arm. Even after all that he was still beautiful.

He laughed lightly at her when she finally decided a spot to hug him. Rosalie was sitting in a chair grinning ear to ear. I still had a slightly smaller version of the smile that had appeared on my face after Esme told us the news.

Carlisle was looking at all the machines and examing his nephew, scribbling things on the chart occasionally

Esme was standing at the bedside, smiling at all of her children; she considered Edward a son, along with me and my brothers, who weren't here at the time.

I was debating on whether I should step out and call them when I felt all eyes on me. First I turned toward Rose, because if she was looking at me, something was definatly going on. Her blue eyes were staring at me, cautiously. I turned to Alice, who's eyes were joyful, but slightly frightened... Wierd. Esme looked at me and to Edward with concern. Carlisle still hadn't looked up. Finally my eyes rested on a pair of emeralds. There were so many things going on in them I couldn't name them all. He looked like he was having an internal debate with himself though, and he kept opening and closing his mouth as if he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words.

My face flushed and everyone took their eyes away from me, but the green ones.

"Okay," Carlisle spoke up, breaking the awkward silence he didn't even realize was odd, "You're making a good recovery. You'll still be in here for a good two to three weeks, at least, but you're gonna make it." Carlisle smiled up at Edward, then noticed he was still staring at me. I had averted my gaze, looking at everything but the people in the room.

"Um..." Edward spoke finally, "Can we get a moment alone?" I was relieved I could leave. I just needed to see him. Everyone mumbled 'alright's and started heading for the door.

Edward spoke again, "Bella, stay." It wasn't a question, but a demand. I knew I owed him that at the least, so I put on my big girl Pull-Ups with extra protection and stayed in the room, turning towards him as everyone exited.

The door clicked shut, and Edward patted the spot next to him. I hesitated for a moment, but went anyway.

"Bella... We need to ta-"

I couldn't stop myself. I didn't even think before I spoke, "Edward, I am so sorry! I have a tendency to over-think things and that was one of those times. I've been waiting these past two weeks for you to wake up so I could tell you how incredibly stupid I was. I will do anything to make it up to you. I'll move to Madagascar, or dress up like King-Kong and stand on a Port-O-Potty and swat away those remote control airplane things like they did on that Jackass movie, or I'll challenge Emmett to a taco eating contest, or-"

Edward cut me off my laughing, "Oh, Bella. Can you be quiet for just a minute. I have something to say too," I nodded because that's all I could do, Edward's smoldering eyes were having an effect on me and I didn't trust my voice. He continued, "Bella, I don't think you'll ever understand everything, but I'm going to try to explain it to you. I didn't know that was you at the party, at all. I _hoped _it was you though when I got to know you. I fell for the Swan charm, you and your brothers," he laughed slightly and I smiled, "and I couldn't get out. I didn't _want _to get out. That night I was... hurt," of course I knew which night he was talking about, "I was upset about you not telling. Honestly, I still am," I looked down, guilty and ashamed. Edward wasn't having any of that, though. Even with him being hurt, he reached out and carefully lifted my chin so I was looking at him. I kept it up so I wouldn't risk causing him pain again, "But just before that car hit me, one thing crossed my mind. Wait, well actually a couple of things crossed my mind. They all had you in them: when we ran into each other in the hallway that first day, you telling me off but me not being able to stop thinking about how beautiful you were, Happy Joe's, and a lot more. I realized, if I made it out of this, I needed to make things right with you. Actually, it's funny because the last thing I remember is seeing you looking at me. I know it wasn't you but-"

I cut him off there. I was already tearing up and I'm sure whatever he was going to say would be incredibly romantic and I'd want to jump him there, even though it'd hurt him, "Edward, that was me. I realized how much of a fool I was for letting you walk away and I was running outside, hoping you hadn't left. I saw the crash and ran over to you. I saw you, Edward," I closed my eyes at this point, "Oh, I was so afraid. I was every single damned day in this hospital. I was afraid I was going to loose someone else without saying goodbye." I stopped. I couldn't talk anymore with my tears spilling over. That's why I was numb this whole time and why Emmett and Jasper didn't like staying here too long. We were both remembering when Mom had died.

"Bella," Edward moaned. I opened my eyes again, brushing my tears away, "I love you. You have no idea how much I want to hug you and comfort you right now. I don't think that'd be a very good idea though..." He lost me after I love you. Then and there I made a vow to myself. I was _not _going to loose anyone else. I'm going to live everyday from now on as my last. Everyday I was going to do everything in my power not to hurt Edward and love him as no one else ever had before.

"I love you, too, Edward. So much more than you'll ever know. Edward, I-"

It was funny, just as one of was going to say something important, we'd cut the other off. This time he cut me off, "I need you, Bella. After all this, I've realized you really don't know how much time you have. When I get out of here, we are going to be together. I'm never going to hurt you. Bella, I'm already in love with you, but I'm fairly sure with every breath I take I fall a little more." I swooned at his words. Out of any mouth but Edward Cullen's, it would have sounded cheesy, but out of his it sounded like velvet and chocolate and sweetness rolled into one.

I smiled, "I just had that revelation. The exact one, actually." Wow, brilliant Bella.

Edward grinned at me, "So... This would be where we makeout normally, right? But seeing as I can't move too much..." he let out a nervous laugh. Wait- Nervous?

I took the opportunity to flip us back to the teasing world we used to live in, "Nervous, Eddie?" I mocked, leaning into him.

He met my eyes and gulped, "Uh... No?"

I laughed, but kissed him. I had that right now, correct?

He smiled at me like a little kid would after his mom hands him a lollipop, "Isabella Swan, did you just kiss me?"

I smirked, "Maybe. I'm going to go get everyone else and call my goofy brothers." I told him, getting up. Actually, I was going to pull Rosalie and Alice behind and tell them what had just happened. Girl time was in order, don't you think.

"Alri-" Edward was interupted with...

"EDDIE! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Oh, Emmett...

* * *

GUYS! PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR NOTE BELOW! ITS ABOUT A NEW STORY I WANNA DO!

**************************

* * *

**

**A/N: Okay, I sound desprete... I sort of am. Last night I was laying in bad at two AM because I was having trouble sleeping and the song _The Only Expection _by Paramore came on, and I got a brilliant idea! I'm going to post a preface of it, and then when this story is over I'll move onto that. If you guys are amazing like I think you are, would you check it out and tell me what you think of it? Please! It would mean a lot!(:**

That's it for now!


	12. BigMac Attack

************

****

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Twilight saga except for the tears shed and the laughs while reading them... Oh, and a lovely worn out set of them(: Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and any other of the characters I use belong to Stepheine Meyer. I do not own The Mask's Her Aid either. That's To Be Juliet's Secret property. And for use of any other songs, which is inevitable, I don't own them either._

A/N: Oh my God! Six days! I have my excuses... I swear! But I'm going to skip right into the story for you...

* * *

**Chapter 12. BPOV**

I laughed, you had to love Emmett's timing.

Emmett ran up to him and looked like he wanted to scoop him up into a hug, but instead pouted a little bit and patted Edward's arm.

"Eddie boy! You're alive! Yes!" Emmett said, not as loud as the first time, but still loud.

Jasper walked over to Edward, giving him a genuinly relieved and joyous smile. Aw, my boys were getting along.

Alice and Rosalie came over, as well as Carlisle and Esme.

Carlisle was telling Edward all of his injuries when Alice interupted.

"Why do I smell Carmex on you, Edward?" she asked.

"What?" he asked back, confused.

"Carmex. I smell it on you..." she looked at his lips, which did have some Carmex on them... From me... Who was also wearing it. Crap. Alice kept going too, "And Bella... Oh my God! Did you guys kiss finally?"

"Uh... No," I said nervously.

Edward saved me, "We didn't, Alice. My lips are so dry after being here for two weeks without water or anything, so she let me use some."

Alice gave each of us a knowing look, "Liars! That's not enough for that. Eddie and Bellie kissed!" Alice was up, boucing and prancing around the room. Rosalie got up and joined her.

Emmett and Jasper looked at each other and shrugged. They, too, stood up and started dancing with each other singing, "EDWARD AND BELLA SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S..."

Carlisle shut everyone up, "Guys, not now. We all know they love each other, but I don't think the hospital is the place to celebrate it."

Edward and I both looked at his uncle. What the...

The four retards sat back down, sighing.

"I-N-G," Esme me sang the last three parts to the rediculous song Emmett and Jasper had started. I was flushing at least eight different shades then. Geez! Were we really the only ones in the dark this whole time?

"Esme!" Edward said. I looked over at Edward. Oh, he was blushing too!

I laughed. I had never seen him red, and it just didn't belong on his perfect face... I mean, it didn't look bad it just looked... Miss placed.

"Well, did you or did you not kiss?" Rosalie asked, raising her eyebrows.

I sighed, "Well obviously no one believed our little lie, so yes, we did." I knew everyone was going to figure out eventually, so I just told them the truth.

"Yay!" Alice cheered, "So... Do something coupley!"

Uh... That was wierd.

"Um... Alice?" Edward spoke up, looking just as confused as I felt, "What do you mean?"

She sighed, like it was some huge labor to explain what she meant to us, "Kiss or hold hands or something!"

Oh... "No!" I said quickly, my face heating up again. It's not that I didn't want to... Its just... There are parental figures in the room and everything.

"Alice," Carlisle said, "give them time. They can't hold hands because Edward's is cast on the side Bella's on and hugging would hurt Edward with his cracked rib."

Alice pouted, "Fine... But when he gets out of here we are going on a triple date!" We all laughed at Alice, only her...

* * *

The next two weeks flew by surprisingly quick. I would visit Edward everyday after school and bring him his homework. We'd work on it together and talk.

We still hadn't kissed for very long, even after his rib was healed and he had all the bandages off, because his arm was still casted.

The day he got out we decided that I'd go with them to take him home and then go home so he could get some rest.

Alice wanted to go on that triple date she had planned the next night, because it was Friday, but we managed to get her to wait another three weeks. Edward was getting his cast removed in two, and the last week would give his arm time to heal fully.

School on Friday was... Different. Edward and I were together now, as a couple. I'd help him when he needed it, and when he didn't have books in his non-casted arm, he'd slip it around my waist, giving me butterflies. I'd turn to him and he always had a happy and sly look on his face. I was excited he could touch me like that.

We had the kinks worked out of our relationship now. There's a lot you can talk about in two weeks; we had plenty of conversations involving the one we had that led up to the car crash and such. We understood why each one was upset now.

We were very connected.

* * *

The three weeks blurred together. Well... Most of them. The parts that stuck out the most were when me and Edward made out. Yes, we finally figured away to around the cast. It was still hard, but it was worth it. The week after he got it off was harder than before, because it still ached and it was delicate. We just didn't really do too much kissing.

Alice had told everyone a few days ago this Saturday was our triple date night. My father and Billy, one of his old friends who didn't have a kid or wife, had decided to go fishing in Canada for the weekend, so my brothers and I stayed at the Cullens for the weekend.

Friday night Esme and Carlisle decided to head to Seattle for the weekend; after all the stress of the past few weeks it seemed right. None of the kids were complaining, we got the whole place to ourselves. That's why I spent Friday night in Edward's room.

I was heading to the guest room to grab some pajamas when I heard a guitar. I paused, listening. It was coming from Edward's bedroom, so I wondered in. He didn't hear me open the door, but just kept playing.

_"You're what I call beautiful  
You're what I call wonderful  
You're the kind that any guy like me  
Would ever want  
You're what I call everything  
You're what I call everything to me  
You're the kind that lights up the room with your smile  
Won't you light up this room with your smile?_

_And when the stars are out  
And oh, so bright  
I hope you think of me  
Please let me be your light  
I'd never let you go  
I'd never let you go at all..._

_And when the moon is up  
Giving instant light  
I'd like to hold you close  
And gaze upon the sky  
And we could hope that  
A night like this  
Would never end, would never end  
Would never end_

_You're the one with the eyes  
That take my breath away  
Who is absolutely amazing  
In every way_

_And when the stars are out  
And oh, so bright  
I hope you think of me  
Please let me be your light  
I'd never let you go  
I'd never let you go at all..._

_And when the moon is up  
Giving instant light  
I'd like to hold you close  
And gaze upon the sky  
And we could hope that  
A night like this  
Would never end, would never end  
Would never end_

_A night like this could go on forever  
A night like this could go on forever  
A night like this..._

_And when the stars are out  
And oh, so bright  
I hope you think of me  
Please let me be your light  
I'd never let you go  
I'd never let you go at all_

_And when the moon is up  
Giving instant light  
I'd like to hold you close  
And gaze upon the sky  
And we could hope that  
A night like this  
Would never end, would never end  
Would never end"_

Edward only moved to strum the guitar until the last line. Edward looked up, straight at me like he knew I was there the whole time.

"Hi," I said breathless. Wow. That song was... Amazing.

"Hi," he sat his guitar down and patted the space beside him. I walked over and sat down.

"I didn't know you could play so well... Or at all," I laughed a little at the last part.

He smiled, "Yeah, Carlisle said he thought it'd be just as good as physical therapy, and I missed my guitar," he brushed it a little.

"Well that was beautiful," I said honestly, nodding and smiling.

He grinned, "I'm glad you thought so" he kissed me softly and sweetly, "It was for you," he said leaning his forehead against mine.

My breath didn't hitch and my heart didn't skip a beat. They both stopped. Had he just... "Really?" I asked, finding my voice as my breath started up again.

He chuckled, "Of course, my Bella." That was it! I jumped him. He didn't fight either. He just flipped me over so he was in control. My hands reached up and twisted in his bronze mess. One of his hands was in my own hair, the other at my waist.

You always hear people needing to pull apart for breath, but Edward and I found a way to breathe still. One of my hands traveled down his broad chest, to his perfectly sculpted stomach, and to the bottom of his shirt. My hand found the way under his shirt. When he felt my hand against his bare skin, he moaned. I smiled against his lips, pleased that I was able to get that reaction out of him. His hand tightened in my hair. My hand that was still in his hair played with it and the one under his shirt traveled along his abs.

I guess that got to be a little much for Edward because he pulled apart from me. Before I had time to protest he had his shirt across the room somewhere. I didn't even get the chance to ogle his body before his lips were against mine again. He picked me up, walking across the room and shutting the door.

Somehow I ended up in my bra and underware. Edward just had his boxers on now too.

We pulled apart, gasping.

"Bella," Edward spoke once he caught his breath, "I... I don't want you to think I'm after just one thing. I really do love you, Bella. So much. More than you'll ever know. So if you're not ready..."

"I'm ready, Edward. I love you. I'm ready," I crashed my lips against his again thinking _You're the only person I'd want to loose my virginity to._

**********************************************

* * *

**

The next day I woke up to something on my forehead. I opened my eyes and was staring back into green orbs filled with love. I _knew_ last night wasn't a mistake then, that we would always be together. After everything we'd gone through, I'm sure God would grant us that.

"Hey, sleepyhead. It's already noon," he spoke softly.

I groaned and rolled over. I didn't care.

Edward laughed, "C'mon, love. Everyone else is up and wondering why you aren't. I told them I would go upstairs and wake you up."

I sighed, "Fine." I figured I couldn't actually walk out of Edward's room without clothes on, so I hoped Edward had grabbed some clothes for me.

"Your clothes are on the couch over there," he told me before he walked out of the room.

I put on a pair of jeans, a red zip-up, a white T-shirt, and socks and threw my hair into a messy bun before going downstairs.

"Goodmorning, BeeBee!" Emmett boomed from the living room where him and Jasper were watching Jackass.

I went into the kitchen and was met with a "Think fast!" and and apple being thrown at me. I ducked just when the apple was supposed to hit my head.

"Alice. What the hell?"

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, "I thought you'd be hungry."

I rolled my eyes. Of course she'd throw an apple at me...

"Yeah, well, I'd rather have a BigMac."

"McDONALDS! LET'S GO, GO, GO PEOPLE! TO THE JEEP!" and Emmett was out the door. The rest of us followed shortly after, but Edward pulled me aside first.

"Bella, um... Are you on the pill?" he asked shyly.

"Yeah. Just in case, you know?" I said.

He looked relieved, "Okay, good."

"Why?" I asked slowly.

He sighed, "Uh... I'm not sure if the condom broke or not..."

"Oh, well I don't think its a big deal but just in case..." I walked over to the medicine cabinet in the kitchen and took out a morning after pill. I took it, just to be safe.

Edward had a surprised look, "How did you know..." he trailed off.

I laughed, "The girls have them for weekends like this... I'm pretty sure we're not the only ones who did that last night."

Edward laughed and put his arm around my waist, pulling me close.

* * *

"Oh man! I just love these!" Emmett exclaimed before shoving the last bite of his BigMac in his mouth. We all laughed at his antics. The rest of us were only halfway done with our sandwich.

"Rose, Bells, I have to go to the bathroom. Will you come with me?" Alice said suddenly and nervously.

We did, but Alice didn't go to the bathroom.

"Guys, we need to talk," she said after shutting the door.

"Sure, Ali. What's up?" I asked hopping up on the counter where the sinks were at.

"I think... I haven't had my period at all in two months," she blurted out.

"Oh my God!" Rosalie and I both exclaimed.

"Alice, but..." Rosalie tried to speak, but it was almost impossible.

"I know!" Alice started tearing up, "I haven't taken a pregency test or anything but... I think I'm pregnat. I haven't been feeling good either."

"Have you talked to Jasper yet?" I asked. She shook her head no and took a shakey breath in, "Alice, maybe... We should just go out there and tell the guys?"

"But-"

"Alice," Rosalie cut her off, "they are your best friends too, and one of them will be the daddy."

Alice sighed, "I know. You guys are right. Okay. Let's go. But first... Bella," she said turning to me, "What did you and Edward do last night."

Shit. I was caught, "Nothing..."

Rose snorted, "Oh please, Bella! You're a horrible liar and both you and Edward were glowing. Did you...?" I nodded.

Both girls squealed and hugged me, then we headed back to our table.

"Guys..." Rosalie said, "Alice has something to say..."

Alice took a deep breath, "I think... I think I'm pregnat..."

The whole table was silent for a minute before Jasper spoke, "Alice... Are you sure?"

"Well, I haven't taken a test, but I haven't had my period and I haven't been feeling good..."

"Oh. My. God." Jasper let his head fall to the table.

No one spoke for a while, not even Jasper. Then I suggested we clean up since none of us were eating and head over to get a few tests. They all agreed and that's exactly what happened.

* * *

We got five of them, just to be sure. We waited outside the bathroom for Alice.

She opened the door, with black tears running down her face. Oh no...

I wrapped my arms around her tightly. She just cried into my shoulder as everyone else put their arms around us too.

"How many?" Rosalie asked after calmed down and sat on the floor.

"All of them," Alice sighed.

We were quiet for a little bit.

"Alice, how long?" Jasper asked suddenly.

"Two months..." Alice whispered.

Jasper stood up, "Alice! How could you keep that from me for two months? God! And how could you two not say anything either?" he turned to Rose and me.

"Jasper," Edward spoke for the first time and sternly, "Do not yell at Alice or the girls. I'm sure the girls just found out in the bathroom, right?" Rose and I nodded, "And Alice was probably just scared. She still is. You need to calm down and collect yourself."

Jasper looked like he was going to argue but thought better and kept his mouth shut and sat back down next to Alice, hugging her, mumbling apologies.

"Are you guys going to keep it?" Emmett finally talked. I had never heard him quiet for so long...

Jasper and Alice looked at each other and nodded.

Emmett smiled, "I'm gonna be an uncle!" He got up and started dancing. We all laughed at him. He had the abilty to make a horrible situation funny.

"Alice, are you showing yet?" I asked.

She nodded slowly and lifted up her shirt. Her normally flat stomach had a slight bump on it.

"I kept passing it off that I was just gaining weight at first, but I knew I was pregnat."

"Wow, Alice. I still can't believe it," Rosalie said.

"What are you going to name it?" Edward asked.

"Emmett Jr.!" Emmett yelled.

"No, Emmett," Jasper said, rolling his eyes.

"For a girl I've always like Cassandra," Alice said.

Jasper smiled, "I like it too. I like Brady for a boy."

"So do I," Alice grinned. They both started talking about names and everything for the baby, so the rest of us despirsed.

We were down the hallway when I talked again, "Maybe the date night will be canceled?"

"NO! It's not! Crap! We have to get ready. Now! Rosalie!" Alice yelled from down the hall. I sighed.

* * *

"Jeez, Alice! Just because you're expected doesn't mean that I can't whack you with this spoon!" I threatened.

We were in Alice's bathroom, the girls playing Bella Barbie. For some reason Alice had a spoon in here, and she hand accidently smacked my cheek.

"Sorry Bella!" she giggled, "I really didn't mean to!"

"Whatever," I mumbled. After another thirty minutes of torcher, Alice and Rosalie released me to get dressed. We had to go to Port Angeles, which was a half hour away, to get the the fancy shmancy resturant Alice wanted to eat at. It was Italian, La Bella Italiana or something.

The dress Alice had sitting out on the bed was beautiful. It was simple enough, it was me. It was strapless. The bust was form-fitting and a light yellow. Underneath of that was a gray band, and the skirt portion looked like someone took a piece of sheer cloth the same color as the bodice and wrap it around messily, then a white one, then another yellow piece, then a white piece again, a yellow, then the last was a very small piece of white. It was classic Bella. I knew Alice had made it, though. Of course, Alice made me wear heels. They were peep-toes with an ivory tint, but they still matched the dress well. On the side of the shoe that would face outward when it was on there was a small bow and a rhinestone in the middle. The shoes were very pretty, I will admit, but I was still scared to wear them. I didn't fight though, because I knew Edward would be there to catch me if I fell.

I looked in the mirror and was truely surprised, yet again, at was a fantastic job my best friends had done. Rosalie assentuated my soft waves and made them look elegant. Alice had gone light with my make up, but it still looked spectacular. I loved it.

Alice came out of her bathroom, Rosalie had gone into her own room to get ready.

Alice had on a deep pink strapless dress. The basic structure was fairly simple, form-fitting at the bust -like mine- flowy at the hem. Her's had one ruffle as well. It also had matching flowers on the skirt. It was an elegant version of what Alice normally wore. On her feet were a pair of peep toe shoes. Most of the shoe was the same color as the dress, except for one strip of white on the back and the heel and bottom of the shoe were cork. Her normally spikey hair was straightened. Alice had on a silver necklace with a flower at the end and some diamonds here and there.

"Alice, you look gorgeous!" I gushed. She really did.

She smiled, "Bella, you look more than beautiful. Edward's gonna love it!" Alice winked and handed me a clustered necklace of peals and crystals to put on.

Rosalie came in shortly after that. Of course, Rose looked like a supermodel. Her hair was in a low side ponytail, but she had curled it so didn't look like a regular ponytail, and she also wrapped a piece of hair to hide the pony tail, which I have never figured out how to do. Her dress had the same build as mine and Alice's, but her's didn't have much detail to it. The bodice was made out of material that looked stretchy, but I knew it wasn't. The skirt was floaty and had two layers, the sheer layer and the bottom layer. Rosalie's peep-toe shoes were white leather with a wooden heel and shoes bottom. There was a bow the looked like it wrapped around the whole shoe by the toe. Rose also had a necklace on a gold chain that had five flowers in different shades of blue. There was one slightly bigger flower that was behind the other ones.

"Oh, I knew that was going to look great on you, Rose!" Alice said excidedly. Rosalie laughed and thanked her.

"You look super, Rosalie! Really," I said smiling.

She smiled back, "Aw, thanks, Bells. You look wonderful! I'm really suprised you're wearing heels."

I laughed, "Yeah, I actually like these."

"And Edward's not going to let you fall," Alice said. We should have laughed at that, right? Why wasn't it funny though? Alice's voice took a serious edge to it. Like she was giving me a double meaning. What if that meant there was going to be a problem soon? No, Alice couldn't know that. She can't see the future.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever! I won't bore you with my week's story, though.**

**Yes, this story will be continuing for a little while longer.**

**Alice is prego! Oh my goodness! Hehe...**

**Ooh, Edward & Bella went to fourth base! :O**

**Okay, so I put the dresses/shoes/necklaces up on my profile, if you wanna check them out...**

**And for those of you who read The Only Exception, I'm thinking I'll post another chapter either tonight or tomorrow, because I can't wait to continue! :D**

**So, tell me you thought!**

**Oh, and you guys would be a big help if you gave me a list of your favorite songs! I have plenty to choose from, but sometimes I need that perfect song, and I can't find it. Thanks!(:**


	13. Food Fights and More Tests

************

****

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Twilight saga except for the tears shed and the laughs while reading them... Oh, and a lovely worn out set of them(: Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and any other of the characters I use belong to Stepheine Meyer. I do not own The Mask's Her Aid either. That's To Be Juliet's Secret property. And for use of any other songs, which is inevitable, I don't own them either._

A/N: I know, eight days, please feel free to yell at me. I'm a jackass. School starts on the 23rd and on the 24th & 25th I have an in-school suspension, so... I'm getting stressed out. Okay, so here you go!

* * *

**Chapter 12. BPOV**

"Wow, Alice. You were right. This place is fantastic!" Rosalie gushed when we entered the resturant.

"I know. It's just so cozy here," she responded, a small smile on her lips.

It was cozy. The lighting was dim, only lit by circular candles that were floating with a bowl filled with water and a few lamps placed around the room. The booths were cherry wood and shiny. Our waiter led us outside an a little padio. It was dark, so the stars were out, the hanging lights along the side of the building matching them.

I was in awe, so I just nodded with the comments everyone else gave about the place.

We fell into an easy conversation about Miley Cyrus and her sluty ways. Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett defended her, saying she was just trying to find herself. Emmett always did secretly like her music... Jasper, Edward, and I were not so easily mislead.

"No freaking way. You don't have to turn into someone who has a black lacy bra hanging out of your shirt and booty shorts on in a music video millions of little girls will be watching five times a day for three weeks," I countered when Alice first said it.

"Did you guys know that she hadn't even heard a Jay-Z song before?" Jasper asked.

"Exactly," Edward started, "And Britney Spears as your idol... I would not let my child listen to her."

Our food arrived then, which was a good thing because the other three had nothing else to say.

"Bella?" Emmett sang from the side Edward wasn't on.

"Yes?" I turned to him.

"You have some bread crumbs on you face. Let me help you..." That was offaly odd. Until I felt something slick on my cheek. I put a finger up, feeling was it was. Pasta sauce.

"Emmett..." I picked up a few noodles from Edward's spegetti and place them on my oafy brother's head.

"Bella! That was my food," Edward whined, stiffling a laugh and trying not to get in the middle of our sibling food fight.

"This means war!" Emmett declared, throwing a roll at me. I knew what he was going to do-he was so predictable when it came to fighting stratigies-so I ducked.

It hit Edward square in the forehead. He was going to throw a handful of mushrooms at Emmett, but a piece of pepperoni Alice had picked off Jasper's pizza hit him on the cheek, so her turned his attack on her.

That's when it truely turned into a war. Edward and I ended up working together. Alice and Rosalie were on a team, Jasper and Emmett on another, eating most of the food that flew their direction.

After about five minutes of this we got kicked out, sadly.

We were all laughing, even Alice although she was a little peeved for getting kicked out of her favorite resturant.

* * *

Three weeks flew by. Alice had told Esme and Carlisle, who were slightly upset, but supportive. Our father was a different story...

_Flashback..._

_Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and I were all sitting around on the couch watching Charlie pace back and forth. He had been doing that for about five minutes since Jazz had told him Alice was pregnet._

_He finally stopped, turned to us, to Jasper, and exploded, "Jasper Whitlock Swan! How could you get her pregnet? I thought I taught you better... To be... safe. I just... I don't know what to say. I- Leave. Pack your things and get out until I get my head straight." He started to walk into the kitchen._

_Many things happened at once. Emmett screamed, stressed out, and started to stalk outside._

_Alice gasped and chased up the stairs after Jasper, who had did just as our father told him._

_And me... Well I got pissed off._

_"Dad!" I yelled. Jasper and Alice both stopped on the stairs, turning to me. Emmett stopped, grinning slightly. I knew he was very proud to be my brother at the moment. My father turned around, obvious shock on his face at my outburst._

_"You can't! He's my brother! Your _son_! For God's Sake, what if I wound up pregnant? Would you kick me out?" I stopped, waiting for an answer._

_He looked at me seriously, "I wouldn't ever, Bella." I heard a sharp intake of breath from Jasper and looked up at him. He was crying. He never cried. Could he not have the decentcy to at least sugarcoat it? I was livid now._

_"Dammit Dad! Why? What's different? Is it because Jasper is a boy? Huh? But, no, because you would just get mad at Emmett if he knocked up Rose, right? Oh, I know why!" I laughed bitterly. Now I was practically histerical, "It's because he looks exactly like mom. I know that, Dad. You never did take much intrest in him, did you? I'm leaving too. With Jasper. He is my brother, and you are making the stupidest decision of your life."_

_I stormed upstairs past Jasper and Alice._

_"I second that notion!" I heard Emmett hollar from downstairs._

_End Flashback..._

So that's why I'm sitting in the Cullen's home. Esme and Carlisle let the three of us stay, although we weren't aloud to share beds with our girlfriends/boyfriends. I was sharing a bedroom with Rosalie, Jasper and Edward bunked together, and Emmett got to stay in the guest room since he was most likely to drive a person crazy in they had to share a room with them.

Edward and I were laying on the couch, watching reruns of _Jersey Shore_. The show was honestly addictive. Well, we were trying, but Edward was distracted by playing with my hair and I was distracted by that, though I was trying to behave myself around Carlisle and Esme who were in the kitchen. Rosalie and Alice were getting their nails done and Emmett and Jasper were playing baseball outside.

I felt like crap the last week, though. I was vomiting three out of the seven days when I got up from bed, a couple more times throughout the day occassionally too. If I laid down for too long I'd sometimes be dizzy and I was eating a lot. I'd had these wierd cravings, like yesterday I wanted fried pickles... I don't even like pickles! There were a lot of other things going on too...

I think I knew what it was, but I didn't want to admit it. I decided to go to Alice.

As soon as she was inside the house, I pulled her aside, Rosalie too, and explained the situation.

"Have you, ya know? Had your monthly?" Rose asked.

I bit my lip and shook my head, "Spotting doesn't count, right?"

Alice threw her hands over her mouth. "Let's go!"

"Where are we going?" I asked as she pulled me along.

"To get some pregnancy tests," she whispered as we passed Emmett.

"Where are you ladies going?" he asked.

"Shopping for pregnant women clothes," Rosalie answered, knowing what we were actually doing and that none of the boys would want to come.

We bought just as many as we did for Alice and stopped at a gas station to do the test. Four of the five were positive.

I waited until we got to the car to start sobbing. Alice scrambled in the back and directed Rosalie to drive. Alice put her arms around me, but it didn't help. Edward was going to get kicked out of his house now. It wasn't right, that there were two babies on the way in one family. I thought about trying to hide it from him after I knew I wasn't strong enough for adoption or abortion, which I was totally against anyway.

I calmed down when we got to the house. I had Alice and Rose send Edward out so I could talk to him alone.

I was sitting on the little two-person swing they had on their porch.

Edward came out with a worried expression on his face. It killed me, to know that he cared that much for me and they didn't even tell him what was going on. Then he actually saw me and his face turned into a full-out panic mode. I wanted to laugh, but all I could do was cry some more.

Edward sat next to me and I curled into him as he held me. I stayed like that until I told myself I needed to suck it up and tell him.

"Okay, you know how that whole deal with my dad happened?" I started.

"Yes. Is that what you're upset about?" he asked carefully.

I laughed, "Never will be. He's stupid," Edward nodded, "But... Well, you know how I asked him if he'd kick me out if I was pregnant?"

Edward knitted his eyebrows together, "I don't see where you're going with this, love." Even in this situation his little name for me still made my heart flutter.

"I am. Pregnant, that is," I answered.

"What?" he asked, still slightly confused, but fright was now in his eyes too.

I took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

Edward didn't say anything for a long while.

"I'm sure, too. I took five tests, four out of five positive," I told him.

He pinched to bridge of his nose, still not talking. I gave up. I stood up, heading back in the house.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked as he pulled me back down to sit on his lap.

I sighed, "To pack. I know you don't want to deal with this, and now you're going to have a moody girl on your hands who you probably aren't going to want to deal with the rest of your life and-"

"Isabella Marie Swan! Is that really what you expect of me?" he turned my head so I was looking in his eyes.

"I-no..." I downcast my eyes and pried Edward's hand off my face, "It's just... Sometimes you're too good to be true; I feel like this is a dream. I know you'll help me and be with me through all of this, but its easy to doubt myself. When you are entirely, wholely perfect and I'm just... Me. Plain and simple."

"You underestimate yourself," he lifted my face up again to look at him, "You are gorgeous. I don't understand why you think so horriblely of yourself. Even if you looked like Marlin Manson I'm pretty sure I'd be in love with you," he smirked and I couldn't help but laugh. I mean, truely laugh. I threw my head back and everything, "_You_ are perfect, love, even if you don't think so. Me on the other hand... I mean, I got my spectacular girlfriend knocked up. I-"

"YOU WHAT!" a roar came from the door. Oh, no. Emmett.

"I- Uh... I mean... Well- It's just that- Umm... Emmett please don't kill me," Edward finally settle, leaning into me as if he expected me to protect him.

"Edward, I can't be your bodyguard," I whispered softly.

"Can you try?" he pleaded with me. Emmett was walking over to us very slowly and menicingly.

"Emmy, now listen," I tried, "There's no need for anyone to get hurt over this..."

"Hell yes there is! He knocked up my baby sister! No one is getting away from doing that without not being able to do that again. I'm gonna-"

"Emmett. No. Did he do that to our dear brother who got your other sister pregnant?" I asked.

"Well, no but..." he trailed off, stopping.

"Exactly. So be nice," I finished.

"Okay but... Belsey! You too?" he whined.

I smiled, "Yes, I am too. Ali and Rose know already... Let's go tell everyone else..."

"Ugh, I think my dad is going to make me sleep in a tent from now on..." Edward said seriously.

I laughed, "Well, at least he didn't kick you out."

Esme and Carlisle handled it pretty much the same as they were last time someone annouced their news. Jasper was pissed off, but Emmett gave him a shorter version of the talk I gave him.

As Edward said goodnight to me, he told me how much he loved me and that we were going to get through this. Alice was right, he wasn't going to let me fall.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, what do you think?**


	14. Reneesme Carlie Cullen

************

****

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Twilight saga except for the tears shed and the laughs while reading them... Oh, and a lovely worn out set of them(: Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and any other of the characters I use belong to Stepheine Meyer. I do not own The Mask's Her Aid either. That's To Be Juliet's Secret property. And for use of any other songs, which is inevitable, I don't own them either._

A/N: Alrighty! So, here's a new chapter. I hate that I'm doing this, but since this story hasn't gotten much anything in the past... Well at all really, I'm ending it this chapter. Actually, I'll do an epilouge too, but other than that, this is it, kiddies!

* * *

**Chapter 13. BPOV**

Within a few days, the whole school had found out Alice and I were having babies thanks to Emmett's big mouth. We didn't mind though, because the girls that called us sluts were nothing more than that themselves.

It was about a week before Halloween when we found out about our pregnecies, so that weekend Alice took everyone out to go costume shopping because she wanted to throw a Halloween party, although I still wanted to go trick-or-treating. We ended up at this huge store full of costumes and more costumes in Seattle somewhere after being totured with Emmett singing that Enrique Iglesias song most of the way. I finally got sick and tired of it, the hormones getting to me, and told Jasper to grab the duct tape I knew Alice kept in the glove compartment. I managed to get it on Emmett's mouth after a few minutes of struggling.

We turned the radio up then. The same song Emmett had been singing came on. We kept it on that station, because we all did like the song, just not with Emmett's vocals. I could tell Emmett was upset about not getting to sing the first part of it, so I took the tape off after he promised not to sing the rest of the day without music.

I was amazed at all the colors and started running around like a little kid or Emmett in a toy shop. I loved Halloween. You got to be anything you wanted, just for those few hours, although the candy was honestly my favorite part.

We had decided we'd go as couples.

Emmett and Rosalie were the first to try theirs on.

Emmett came out wearing a Prince Charming outfit that made me and Alice crack up. The maroon pants were just awkward. He had on the same silky light blue jacket and a badge. It was a funny site because Emmett was the farthest thing from a prince or charming.

"How do you put this on?" he asked, holding up the things that goes on the shoulders, I think they were called epaulettes, that also came with the whole thing, as Rosalie came out of the next dressing room. He dropped the mass and just stood there, staring slack jawed. I giggled, but understood why. Rosalie was gorgeous!

Rose had on a seductive Cinderella dress, if it even qualified as that. The skirt, that on the real Cinderella went to the floor, barely reached passed the top of her thy. The top part of the dress was what can only be described as a corset. The dress was sky blue and also had floral fabric that was light blue and silver. At the waist on either side were two bows with some sort of emblem on them. There was also a black choker with the same piece as the bow on it. On any other girl she would have looked like a major prostitute, but on Rosalie she only slightly looked like a slut.

"Do you like?" she asked, spinning around.

All Emmett could do was nod. I laughed at him and helped Rosalie push him back into the changing room and close the door. She headed into hers and changed. Emmett came out, still a little flustered.

Alice and Jasper put theirs on next.

Alice came out wearing a provocative Snow White costume. She still had her figure enough to pull off a tight dress. It looked like the designer of hers was the same one that designed Rosalie's. Alice's would have hardly come passed the top of her thy, but there was a little white lace at the bottom so it prevented the the skirt from stopping until around mid-thy. The top of her costume really _was _a corset, with red ribbon lacing it up. She had a short jacket that had the poofy sleeve Snow White had. Alice also had a little red cape and white see-through stockings that went up to just above her knees, so there was only a little leg showing.

She smiled at Jasper who exited at about the same time, wearing a Prince Charming outfit. He was also grinning like an idiot, telling Alice how 'kissable' she looked.

Jasper's Prince Charming costume was different than Emmett's. His looked like the prince from Snow White with the white coat and blue pants. He had a red shash on which had a badge at the top.

Edward and I still hadn't found costumes, so we set off looking for some

"Ooh, Bella! Edward could be Hugh Hefner and you could be a Playmate!" Alice said excitedly, holding up a ridiculous red velvet robe and some outfit I was sure wouldn't cover my body properly.

"No, Alice," I shook my head and continued looking. I pushed a few things past me on the rack. Robin Hood and Maid Marian wasn't happening because Alice didn't think the Maid Marian dress was 'sexy' enough. They didn't have any Romeo and Juliet costumes here, which I found extremely annoying, with all the costumes they had here, not one single Romeo or Juliet costume! We couldn't be Aladdin and Jasmine either. The only Aladdin costume in this place had some huge head dress Edward refused to wear. I didn't blame him.

I sighed, sitting down on the floor even though there was a bench a few steps away, and gave up finding anything. I was beginning to think we'd have to be a spoon and a fork.

"Oh, Bellaaaa!" my favorite voice called from behind me. I didn't turn around, too disappointed.

"Bella, look!" he seemed really excited, so I looked up. He was holding up a golden dress.

"What's that, Edward?" I asked.

"Well, I figured it was only fitting since your name closely resembles Belle's," he stated.

I smiled, "Beauty and the Beast?"

He nodded eagerly.

"Ooh, Bella! I found a costume for you!" Alice said, running up to us. Hers was also gold.

"Is that a Belle costume?" I asked.

"Yeah..." she said, probably wondering how I knew.

I laughed, "Okay, I'll try both of yours on. But what about my Beast?" I asked jokingly.

Alice sighed, "They don't have a Beast costume. I figured I could throw one together before the party, though. Edward would be the human Beast, though."

Edward and I both nodded and I took both costumes and headed to the dressing rooms.

I tried the one Edward picked out first. It was comfortable.

I exited the room. They didn't have mirrors in the actual changing rooms, but outside. This one was long, it went to my ankles, and off-the shoulder. It was, obviously, yellow and the skirt was gathered at the bottom. I thought it looked pretty good.

"I like that one, Bells," Emmett said from the big chair they had.

"So do I," Jazz agreed.

Edward thought it looked good too.

"I think I'll like mine better," Alice said in a bored manner. I rolled my eyes when Rosalie second that.

I tried the other one on, feeling more self-concious. I tugged at the skirt before I showed everybody.

"Hell no!" Emmett yelled, causing the other customers to look in our direction, before I had the chance to look in the mirror.

I agreed with Emmett, hell no! It was the Belle version of Alice's Snow White and Rosalie's Cinderella. The dress tied around my neck, but also had other 'sleeves' which weren't really sleeves at all, just pieces of see-through fabric that hung on my low on my under arm. The dress laced up the front with yellow ribbon. The bodice was fitted and designed to look like a corset, although it didn't feel like one at all. The gathered skirt didn't hang much room to gather since it ended at mid-thy with a petticoat thing underneath it. There were white stockings that stopped above the knee, much like Alice's.

"Oh my Goodness, Bella!" Alice squealed, "That looks gorgeous!"

"More like delicious!" Rosalie said.

"No. You're not getting it," Jasper said, as if he had the last word.

We all turned to Edward, the only one who hadn't commented on it.

After a few moments of silence, he spoke, "I like it better than mine."

Alice smiled deviously, "Three against three. You know how we settle this..."

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" everyone responded. It was decided Alice and I would be the competors.

"Rock..." she said, both of us picking our fist up and slamming it back down in our other hand.

We repeated the action as I said, "Paper..."

"Scissors!" all six of us yelled as we show the other our weapon of choice.

A tie with paper. We did the same thing again, this time Alice came out beating me because I stupidly chose Rock at the last minute.

I was stuck getting this... Thing.

As we were heading to the regester to pay Edward came up behind me and snaked his arm around me waist.

"You know, I thought you looked rather kissable in that," he whispered in my ear, sending chills down my back

I smiled but smacked his chest, "It's this kind of behavior that will have me screaming that I hate you in eight months," I teased.

He grinned at me.

We sang along to April Chase on the way home after telling Emmett to turn off Selena Gomez.

* * *

After hours of pulling, tugging, plucking, brushing, and a whole bunch of other things I don't have names for, Alice and Rosalie were finally done getting us ready.

We all had somehow managed to look exactly like the characters we were dressed as, just more... provoking.

Alice curled the ends of her hair in, just like Snow White, and a little red head band with a red bow in her striking black hair. Her pale skin and petiteness, if that's a word, made her look like a sensual princess.

Rosalie's blonde locks were in a bun that she had tied with blue ribbon. Her lips were pink and she had somehow managed to find clear high heels with in a week, giving her the apperance of flirtatious Cinderella.

For once, I didn't feel inferior next to those two. Maybe it was the fact that I was the only princess who wasn't a damsel in distress. Maybe it was because I was simply dress as a princess. Whatever it was, I was thankful for it, because I would be able to carry myself next to them all night. The girls had tied a golden ribbon aorund part of my hair which they had put in soft waves, leaving most of it down though. It looked just like Belle's. My make up was minimal and I simply used my Carmex.

We took one last look at ourselves then made our way downstairs to our other halves.

Emmett and Jasper looked just like they did when we tried our costumes on, but Edward... He had on a tucked in white shirt that was a little too big for him and hung down to show off his chest and brown slacks. I couldn't help but lick my lips. I controled my thoughts as we made eye contact, although I'm fairly sure the desire was still present in my eyes when our eyes met.

It seemed like we were the only two people in the room, just like when we first met as strangers. It was different though. My feet carried me to Edward without I even realized what I was doing. He picked my hand up in his own and lead me outside. We sat on the swing we had when I told him he was going to be a father. I curled up into his side. We sat there all night, barely talking or moving. As the music dripped out every inch of the house we stayed there just content with each other.

If I had any doubts that Edward didn't love me or that we weren't going to make it, they all vanished that night.

* * *

_Eight Months Later..._

"EDWARD ANTHONY! I HATE YOU!" I shouted. Ugh, it just hurt so bad.

"C'mon," Carlisle urged, "Just one more-"

"Yeah, you said that the last three times," I muttered. I pushed as the nurse counted.

I heard crying then. I sighed, relieved, and grinned up at Edward.

"Bella, can I have my hand back?" he chuckled.

I blushed and let him take his hand back.

"You know, you have a lot more strength than I though," he commented, rubbing his hand.

"Yeah, yeah," I smiled. Ha! That's what you get for what I had to just do.

A little while later I got to hold my baby for the first time. Jasper still hadn't showed up, although Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Sophiah, Alice and Jasper's little girl, had watched my baby born.

"What's her name?" Carlisle asked.

"Reneesme," Edward and I said together.

"That's unique. How would you spell that?" he said, probably questioning our insanity.

After Edward told his uncle how it was spelled I told everyone what the name meant.

"My mom's name was Renee and Esme has been like a mother to Edward and myself, so... We mixed them together," I smiled at Esme. She had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, I love you two!" Esme said, hugging Edward and kissing me on my forehead, since I was still laying down.

"How about a middle name?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlie. I, E, not with a Y," I stated.

"Carlisle and Charlie together," Edward said, grinning as Carlisle's head snapped up and he stopped writing. I was still sad I hadn't fully worked up the courage to talk to my dad yet.

I heard someone gasp as Carlisle and Edward shared a moment. I looked up to see my own father and Jasper.

"Dad?" I couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, Bells, its me," he said roughly, looking from me, to Edward, to Reneesme, and back again, "Reneesme Carlie Cullen?"

I nodded sniffling and holding back the tears, "I missed you."

Charlie wasn't normally an emotional person. The only time I'd seen him cry was when Mom died. But he let a few tears slip before saying, "I missed you too, baby."

************

* * *

**A/N: Aw! What a happy ending!(:**

**Okay, so this this shitty cold I have I completed the last real chapter in... 5 hours! Okay... I spent some of it looking at the costumes and trying to figure out what to dress them all in.**

**Get ready to say goodbye! It's almost over.**


	15. Sugar High at Twenty Seven

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Twilight saga except for the tears shed and the laughs while reading them... Oh, and a lovely worn out set of them(: Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and any other of the characters I use belong to Stepheine Meyer. I do not own The Mask's Her Aid either. That's To Be Juliet's Secret property. And for use of any other songs, which is inevitable, I don't own them either.**_

**A/N:Alright, for those of you who are dissappointed, I truely am sorry. I've contemplated for quite some time before I made the decision, and some time after words too. Well, I went home from volleyball early today, because I threw up. Yep, I didn't feel good when I woke up, but me being to stubborn little girl I am still went and pushed myself. Anywho, I can't see a way to make this story work if I don't end it here and now; it would just make this story incredibly... Boring? Uhm, and the same as everything else out there. My goal with this was to make it different, but I can tell it didn't work very well.**

**Oh well, we all love our clichès, am I right? :D**

**So, here it is... The epilogue... EDWARD POV!(:**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue EPOV**

"Eddie!" Emmett boomed over the phone. I swear, even after seven years of knowing him, he hasn't grown up at all. If anything, it's only gotten worse.

I spoke, ignoring the name, "Emmett, can I talk to Rose?"

I could hear the pout in his voice, "But don't you want to talk to me? Why, Eddie, why?"

"Because I need to ask Rose if she can watch Nessie. I need to... Take care of some buisness," I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you trust me? Why can't you just ask me to watch my niece?" he questioned. Oh, boy here we go.

"Emm, remember when she was a baby and used to cry when you came near here?" I paused, waiting for confirmation. I heard him mumble something that sounded like a yes, I continued, "Well, she still thinks you're scary. Rosalie has to at least be there."

"Fine. But I'm going to get her to like me, some how, some day, some way, some-"

"Emmett! Give Rosalie the phone!" I said loudly, getting frustrated. Everything had to go right tonight.

"Geesh, Eddie. Someone's PMSing..." Emmett teased before getting Rosalie and handing her the phone.

"What's up, Ed?" Rosalie said getting onto the phone. I sighed, did everyone have to call me something _but _my given name?

"I need you to watch Ness tonight. Just until nine or ten. Please?"

She laughed, "Of course!"

I thanked her and said goodbye.

My two favorite people walked through the door then. I grabbed the box on the counter and stuffed it in my pocket.

"Daddy! Daddy?" my baby girl called, turning it into a question when she didn't find me after she walked through the door.

"Right here, Ness," I smiled, coming out of the kitchen.

"Guess what?" she bounced happily up to me, carrying a bag.

I bent down so I was at the same level as her. She was tall for her age and spoke very clearly, smart too.

"Mommy got me a new dress!" she pulled the sparkily fabric out of the bag. I looked up at Bella.

She smiled sheepishly and shrugged, putting a bag on the floor before heading to the door to get more groceries "I couldn't resist. She gave me the 'pout'."

I smiled at her, then at our daughter, "Well why don't you wear that over to Aunt Rosie's tonight? Maybe Auntie Ali will come over and give you a make over too?" I suggested.

Reneesme grinned at me before running upstairs, to probably put on the dress.

"What is this I hear about going to Aunt Rosie's tonight?" Bella asked, putting more bags on the ground.

I took her hand and lead her out to the car. I grabbed the rest of the bags, "Well, I was thinking the more time Emmett and Reneesme spend together, the closer they'll get. Plus, I was hoping me and you could do something."

I kissed her cheek as I set the bags down and began putting away the frozen stuff first.

"Alright, sounds fine to me," she agreed joining me.

* * *

"Edward do I really have to wear this?" Bella asked, tugging at the neckline of her dress. She still hadn't warmed up to the dress wearing.

"Yep. C'mon," I laughed as I pulled her down the stairs. Bella was wearing a dress that was almost an exact replica of the one Marilyn Monroe wore in that famous photograph where she's standing over a vent in a white dress, except Bella's wasn't pleated and was blue. That was my favorite color on Bella.

This sight would have looked funny to someone who just decided to walk in my house at that moment. We were both dressed up, me in a classic tux and Bella in said dress, but we were both bare foot.

"You know, Edward, we are just at our house having dinner. It's not like... Wow," Bella stopped talking and took in our dining room. While Alice was doing Bella's hair and make up, because she still insisted on that, I had put two candles in the middle of our table, the only lighting in the room. There was a red rose in front of Bella's seat.

I smiled and pulled the chair out for her. I told her to wait a moment and went to the kitchen, grabbing our meal.

"Mmm," Bella moaned as she took a bite, making me bite the inside of my cheek. She still got to me, "This is delicious." She took a bite of the mushroom raviolli I had made.

"Thanks." We spent the rest of the meal in comfortable silence.

"Did you do all this yourself?" Bella asked when we were cuddled together on the couch.

I nodded against her neck, "Bella, there's something I want to ask you." I kissed the hallow below her ear.

She shivered and I smiled against her skin, proud I could get a response out of her.

"Mmmhmm?" was Bella's reply.

I untangled myself from her and pulled her over to the piano we had in our home. It was the only thing that showed the money we had; Bella scored a great job as a book publisher and I followed my dream of following in my dad's footsteps as a doctor. Although I had just finished the schooling, my parents helped out what they could and my white Baby Grand piano was my prized possetion.

Bella sat next to me on the bench while I played her lullaby effortlessly. I had written it a few weeks after Reneesme was born, it was the only way I could show my love and adoration for her at the time, and I couldn't keep the tune to myself. Now I was playing it to put off my goal for tonight.

"Bella?" I asked and turned to her after the last note hung in the air. She nodded so I kept going, "I- Bella, I love you," I kissed her softly and sickly sweet, "I want to be with you forever. You are my life and the reason breathe and get up everyday. You brought me the two best things of my life: love and Ness. I couldn't ask for anyone better. Bella," I stood from the bench and nealed on the floor in front of her. She gasped and I took both her hands in mine, "Be mine? Marry me?"

Bella was quite and I was afraid she'd run off, taking our daughter with her for a moment. Then the tears that were in her eyes left and she threw her arms around me, knocking both of us over.

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" she agreed, placing a kiss on my lips after every word, "Oh, that sounded horribly clichè, didn't it?" she giggled.

My grin was spread across my entire face and I cupped her face in my hands, "Doesn't matter." I kissed her passionitely and deeply. We pulled away, panting slightly, although we knew how to work around that.

I reached into my pants pocket and was immeaditly paniced when I couldn't find it. I crawled across the floor where we were searching for the box. I started crawling to the couch, then realized it'd be much easier using just two legs to get there so stood up.

"Shit!" I yelled when I couldn't find it. I groaned and fell onto the couch. How could I loose that?

"Edward?" Bella came to my side, "What are you looking for?"

I mumbled into my hands, but Bella could hear. She combed her fingers through my hair, knowing that would get me to look up. It worked.

"Can you repeat that?" she asked.

"I lost the ring," I sighed, feeling stupid.

Bella laughed. Really, she laughed. Why was she laughing. "Why are you laughing?" I voiced my thoughts.

She stopped, but still had a smile on my face, "Edward, for all I care the ring could be a fricking donut. I've been waiting for years for this day!"

I let a small smile appear on my face. It grew bigger and I jumped up from the couch, running upstairs. Bella was looking very confused when I came back down.

I felt a blush reach my face. I didn't blush often, but this was embarrassing.

"I remembered where I put it. The ring was in my jeans pocket from when I shoved it in there after you and Nessie got home," I said, opening the red velvet case.

Bella gasped, "Edward! How much did you spend on this?"

I shook my head and put the ring on her finger. "I didn't. It was my great grandma's, then my mom's mom, and my mom's. Now it's yours."

She nodded and smiled at me then admired the ring. It was an older ring, obviously, with a band made of pure silver. There were thirteen perfectly cut diamonds in the center, creating an oval. It looked spectacular on Bella.

I glanced at the clock, 10:03.

"We should probably head over to get Nessie before Rosalie yells at us for leaving our child there longer than said," I suggested. Bella laughed but agreed

* * *

"Mommy Daddy Mommy Daddy Mommy Daddy..."

Reneesme was way to hyper for this time at night. She was talking a hundred and ten miles per hour and doing things almost quicker than that.

"Eddie Bellie Eddie Bellie Eddie Bellie..."

Emmett and Alice were just as bad.

"What happened, Rosalie?" I asked gaping at the two.

She scowled at her husband. Jasper and Alice had also gotten married before us.

"Well I asked them if they could keep an eye out for her for ten minutes so I could shower and I come back to find them spliting Emmett's whole candy stash three ways. Pretty soon this happened, then you guys came," she told us.

"Oh, God!" Bella groaned, covering her hands with her face.

"I know. Ohmigod! Isabella Swan! What is _that_?" Rosalie squealed pointing to her hand.

I smirked, "What I had you watch Ness for."

Bella's face came out from behind her hands and smiled at me and Rosalie.

"Nice choice, Eddie man," Jasper said slapping me on the back as Rosalie gushed "Well it's so gorgeous and so... So Bella!" she continued, "I can't believe my cousin finally got some and proposed!" Oh no. She shouldn't have said that...

"What!" Alice and Emmett yelled at the same time. The came sprinting over.

"Lemme' see!" Alice demanded.

"Seriously, Bells!" Emmett agreed.

Bella stuck her hand out nervously.

"Alright! Let's start wedding planning!" Alice squeeked.

"Allllliiiiice," Bella whined, "It's late. Can't we start tomorrow? Or in a week? Or in a few months?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Alice tisked, "No. The sooner the better."

She ran over to the closet where Rosalie and her had stashed their wedding catolouges and such getting everything out.

After we picked out the color scheme, royal blue and ivory (I actually suggested the blue, then Emmett had to tell Bella just how much I loved her in that color and she agreed), Emmett, Alice, and Reneesme fell asleep.

We sat Ness in her bed, then headed to our room.

"You know what Bella?" I said as we lied there.

"Hmm?" she was on the verge of sleep, although I was fairly sure the high of proposing to her was still getting to me.

"I love you," I kissed her forehead.

"Love you." I felt her breathing against me and I knew she was asleep. What had I ever done to deserve this perfect life? Even with the sugar-high twenty-four and seven year-olds it was still dream-like. I suppose it was the angel that was sleeping in my arms forever that made feel like I was in heaven.

************

* * *

**A/N: Aww! Isn't this chapter just so clichè-y... If that's a word(;**

I'm sad this is the end of this story. :( But I do have my other story, The Only Exception up. It's in the process of being written. Hopefully, I will get another story up, because I have an idea. It's a little clichè, but I'm hoping I can make it different... Although I probably won't be able to. Oh well! I'll have fun writing it(:

Alrighty, this is farewell for now. Ta-ta!


End file.
